


Descendants

by Alchemygirl8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemygirl8/pseuds/Alchemygirl8
Summary: Children of the feared villains are given a chance to have a normal life. But for Keith between earning his mother's approval and balancing his love for Lance. Normal just doesn't exist.





	1. Lance's Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Told y'all I'd be working on this fic.
> 
> I'm basically used to my school schedule now so I can get back to posting stories once again. So yay! I excited to be working on this AU once again and I hope you are as well. This chapter is a little shorter than the ones in my other stories but the others will be longer. Enjoy ;)
> 
> ~Alchemygirl8

Cast List

Mal:Keith

Evie:Axca

Carlos:Matthew

Jay:Rolo

Ben:Lance

Audrey:Nyma

Jane:Romelle

Lonnie:Pidge

Maleficent:Haggar

Chad Charm:Lotor

Doug:Narti

Cruella De Vil:Sendak

Fairy Godmother:Shay

Jafar:Trugg

Evil Queen:Ladnok

Beast:Shiro

Belle:Allura

Snow White:Hira

Leila:Queen Luxia(1)

Coach Jenkins:Kolivan

Mr.Deley:Commander Iverson

Mentioned

Mulan-Colleen

Sleeping Beauty-Malocoti

Unofficial Characters

Hunk-Son of Gyrgan

Luka-Daughter of Hira

* * *

 

“Once upon a time, long, long ago…well, more like 20 years ago. Allura married Shiro in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake.

Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Shiro united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Altea. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and he booted them off to the Isle of Daibazal with a magical barrier created by the fairy godmother Shay, to keep them there.

This is my hood.

No magic.

No wifi.

No way out. Or so I thought.

Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the palace, a boy with tan skin, short brown hair and dark blue eyes stood on top of a wooden stand. He was dressed in a blue suit that accentuated with his blue eyes, with a white shirt underneath, and black shoes.

A man with ginger hair and a matching coloured mustache stood beside him with a measuring tape in his hands. This man was the tailor named Coran. The boy couldn’t help but turn his head to the open windows. Staring intently outside.

“Sleeve,” Coran said holding the boys' arm out straight to measure. “Head,” next he measured his head. When he was done the boy turned his head back to the window.

Through the open doors, a woman and a man walked in. The woman had skin similar to her sons, white hair and sea blue eyes, her ears were tipped showing that she was an Altean. She was dressed in a floor-length blue dress with lighter blue sequins on the straps and belt. Her hair was tied in a bun with her crown on top of her head. White rhinestone teardrop earrings accented her ears, a crest necklace around her neck and a silver ring with a blue diamond around her finger.

This was Queen Allura of Altea.

The man had pale skin, black hair with white forelock and dark grey eyes. He had a scar across his nose to his cheeks. Unlike his wife Allura, he was human. He was dressed in black pants, a white blouse, a dark blue blazer with gold lining, and black shoes. A crown on his head that would be passed down to his son.

“How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're still a baby!” Allura smiled and picked up the loose clothing her son had left lying around.

“Lance is turning 18 after all,” Lance smiled.

“Hey Dad,” Shiro smiled and walked over to where Allura was standing.

“18? That’s a little young to be crown king,” he glanced at his son with a smile “I didn’t make a good decision until I was 29,” Allura gave her husband a glare.

“You decided to marry me at 26”. Shiro chuckled.

“well it was either you or the teapot,” Lance laughed and his mother smacked his father’s arm. Shiro chuckled.

“Kidding.”

“Mom, Dad,” he made a move to step off the box, but Coran stopped him.

“Ah! Nn-nnh” Lance rolled his eyes but stayed still.

“I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of Daibazaal be given a chance to live here in Altea,” Shiro and Allura turned to each other shocked.

“What?” Allura asked with wide eyes.

“Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned,” Shiro turned back to Lance frustration swirling in his eyes.

“The children of our enemies. Living amongst us?” Lance nodded and stepped down towards his parents.

“Well only a few at first, only the ones who need the most help,” he smiled “I’ve already chosen them,” Shiro raised an eyebrow crossing his arms

“Have you now? Allura placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I gave you a second chance,” she turned towards Lance.

“Who are their parents?” Lance smiled sheepishly.

“Sendak… Trugg… Ladnock…” with each name his parents nodded.

“Anyone else?” Shiro asked eyeing his son, Lance nodded

“There’s one more” Allura gave a small smile folding the jacket in her hands.

“Who?”

“Haggar,” Allura’s eyes widened dropping the jacket in shock. Coran gasped and headed out of the room quickly the guards at the door closing the doors behind him.

“Haggar! She is the worst villain in the land!” Shiro yelled which made Lance wince.

“Dad just hear me out..” Shiro shook his head.

“No I won’t hear of it,” He walked towards the window glaring slightly at Lance. “They are guilty of unspeakable crimes,” Lance glared back challenging Shiro.

“Their children are innocent,” his gaze softened. “Don’t you think they deserve a shot at having a chance at a normal life?” Allura smiled at her son, giving her husband a look. Shiro sighed with a nod.

“Yes I suppose their children are innocent,” Allura smiled and wrapped her arm around Shiro’s, turning to Lance.

“Well done sweetheart,” she turned to Shiro. “Shall we?”

The couple headed out of the room closing the doors behind them. Lance sighed and stared out the window with a view to the Isle. He glanced nervously at the ring around his finger, hoping his father took in his consideration.


	2. Rotten To The Core

 

Meanwhile, on the Isle of Daibazaal, our story focuses on four teenagers. Three boys and one girl. Each unique in their own way. Each the child of a villain.

First, there was Acxa, the daughter of Ladnok. She had tan skin, purple eyes, her hair was brown and was tied into a loose high bun with her bangs down the left side of her face. She wore a black halter top, a black leather skirt with sewn on belts, black sheer tights, black knee-length heeled boots, and a black jean vest. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace with a red heart jewel and around her wrists she wore a black leather bracelet and a silver loop bracelet.

Second, there was Matthew, son of Sendak. He had pale skin, brown hair, and light brown eyes. A brown t-shirt, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black belt with silver studs, and a black jacket with leather around the jacket. Matt also wore black leather fingerless gloves and a black hat on his head.

Thirdly was Rolo, son of Trugg. He had light tan skin, white hair that was kept under a hat with goggles, and dark brown eyes. He wore black with white stripes on the upper thighs, a light t-shirt with a black silhouette of a dripping moon with two small stars, a black vest that was left unzipped, and elbow length fingerless gloves. Rolo also wore a silver chain belt around his waist with a loop that went down to his above his knees.

Finally, there was Keith, son of Haggar. He had pale skin, dark purple hair with small traces of black in it, and violet eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, a black leather jacket that was zipped up, dark brown belt with a small pouch, and black leather fingerless gloves.

“ _ They say I'm trouble _

_ They say I'm bad _

_ They say I'm evil _

_ And that makes me glad _ ”

Keith turned from where he had been spray painting an outline of his mother with the words “Long Live Evil!” on top of it. A smile on his face as he tossed the pain can away and headed off to find his friends who were practically his siblings.

“ _ A dirty no-good _

_ Down to the bone _

_ Your worst nightmare _

_ Can't take me home _ ”

Rolo climbed down a ladder and smiled seeing the spray paint he had done of his mother was still in the same spot he left it yesterday. He pushed opened a sliding door and headed into the building.

“ _ So I've got some mischief in my blood _

_ Can you blame me? _

_ I never got no love _ ”

Acxa smiled as she climbed onto the table where other children were eating. Her ears deaf to the outbursts as people moved their plates and cups so that she wouldn’t step in them.

“ _ They think I'm callous _

_ A low-life hood _

_ I feel so useless _

_ Misunderstood _ ”

Matt poked his head up from where he stepped out of a window. As he walked by, a little girl tossed an apple in the air and was about to catch it when Matt caught it instead and took a bite. The girl stood up and went to yell at him but closed her mouth in disgust as Matt tossed the bitten into apple back at her. The girl sighed and tossed the apple away and headed up.

“ _ Mirror, mirror on the wall _

_ Who's the baddest of them all? _ ”

Keith and Acxa smiled at each other as they met up in the alleyway and together they headed off to meet Rolo and Matt at the building where they usually met up to cause trouble.

“ _ Welcome to my wicked world _

_ Wicked world _ ”

The four friends eventually met up with each other and entered the building. Inside, people were washing laundry with tubs and wooden barrels. As the fur began to torment the others inside, the people started yelling at them about how they would have to do their laundry all over again.

“ _ I'm rotten to the core, core _

_ Rotten to the core _

_ I'm rotten to the core, core _

_ Who could ask for more? _

_ I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door _

_ I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the _

_ I'm rotten to the core _ ”

Keith grabbed a can of purple spray paint and made his way through the crowd of people in the tenting area where people lived who couldn’t afford a “house”.

“ _ Call me a schemer _

_ Call me a freak _

_ How can you say that? _

_ I'm just unique _ ”

Keith turned to a plain blue curtain and using the spray paint, drew a “K” on the curtain and pulled it back. The man behind jumping at being revealed in the bathtub and sunk down into the bubbles to shield himself from the now prying eyes of the crowd.

“ _ What, me? A traitor? _

_ Ain't got your back? _

_ Are we not friends? _

_ What's up with that? _ ”

Rolo entered a different building and walked up to a couple who were enjoying a cup of tea. He picked up the teapot and gestured to the couple, asking if they wanted more. The couple nodded and held up their cups, Rolo just laughed and jumped over the table and walked away, teapot in hand.

“ _ So I'm a misfit _

_ So I'm a flirt _

_ I broke your heart _

_ I made you hurt? _ ”

Acxa entered a shop and walked up to the distracted man who was busy organizing the scarves. She noticed a loose one around his neck and decided to pull it off him. The man spun around and turned to see Acxa disappear behind the scarves and back to where her friends were.

“ _ The past is past _

_ Forgive, forget _

_ The truth is _

_ You ain't seen nothing yet _ ”

Matt headed into a small market place and started kicking down the fruits baskets as he walked by on the long wooden table. The vendors cursing and yelling at him. One lady tried to grab his coat but he tossed a bucket on her head and hopped onto a man's cart full of hay as he walked by. The lady glaring at him as he got away.

“ _ Mirror, mirror on the wall _

_ Who's the baddest of them all? _

_ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world _ ”

The four eventually met back up and headed out to the street. The crowd noticed them and other kids of the villains meet up and begin to dance to their song. They quickly got out of their way, knowing their tendencies to push people out of their way.

“ _ I'm rotten to the core, core _

_ Rotten to the core _

_ I'm rotten to the core, core _

_ Who could ask for more? _

_ I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door _

_ I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the _

_ I'm rotten to the core _ ”

Keith huffed as they finished their dance number and he blew his bangs out of his face. A woman pulling a wagon behind her with a baby walked by just as the others were cheering at the mischief they had caused. Keith bent down and pulled the lollipop out of the kid's hand and turned to the other who cheered even louder.

However, that soon faded. Next thing Keith knew they were running and screaming. The only ones left were Keith, Acxa, Matt, and Rolo. Keith sighed as he knew why they had run away. He turned with a small smile on his face.

“Hi mom,” Keith said as Haggar made her appearance.

“Stealing candy, Keith?” Haggar asked as she approached her son. “I'm so disappointed.”

“It was fun a baby,” Keith said as he held out the lollipop to his mother.

“That’s my evil little son,” Haggar said with a smile on her face as she took the lollipop from Keith and spit on it. She then placed it under her arm and Keith’s smile faded. Haggar then held it up to one of her druids and then turned back to Keith. “Give it back to the dreadful creature.”

“Mom,” Keith said to which Haggar held up the hand that wasn’t on her staff to shush her son.

“It’s the deeds Keith, That makes the difference between mean and truly evil,” Haggar turned as the mother and child walked past and gave a small wave. The mother waved back and continued on. “When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms,” Haggar turned back to Keith to see he was mouthing exactly what she had just spoken.

“Sorry,” Keith said as he noticed his mother had caught him.

“Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me,” Haggar said as he pulled her son aside from his group of friends who watched the pair as they walked.

“I know that. And I'll do better,” Keith said to which his mother softly nodded her head.

“Oh! There's news! I buried the lede,” Haggar said as he pulled Keith back to the group and stood in front of them once more. Her druids walking behind the group, which made Keith suspicious. “You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Altea,” Haggar said to which her friends turned to run away, but were caught by the druids.

Keith motioned for his friends to stop and turned his mother with wide confused eyes.

“What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!” Keith said as he rolled his eyes.

“And perfect prince’s,” Acxa said to which Keith gave her a glare and she tilted her head down. “I mean, ugh,” Keith rolled his eyes and turned back to his mother.

“Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?” Rolo said as he turned to give Matt a high five. The other boy just ignored him and turned to Haggar, stepping up beside Keith.

“I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Dad said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave,” Matt said as a shiver went down his spine. What he didn’t see was Rolo sneaking up behind him.

“Woof!” Matt jumped and turned around to Rolo, giving his friend a punch in the arm. Acxa laughing as the boys fought with each other.

“Yeah, mom, we're not going,” Keith said as he folded his arms.

“Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination,” Haggar said with a smile on her face. She then turned to her druids, her smile fading. “DRUIDS!” Haggar yelled as he walked away, her druids following her. “Keith!” Haggar called to which Keith huffed and followed after his mother, the others following after him.

* * *

 

“You will go. You will find the fairy godmother Shay and you will bring back her magic wand. Easy peasy,” Haggar said as she stared down the four teens in front of her from her chair.

“What's in it for us?” Keith asked to which the three behind him nodded in agreement, they were curious as well.

“Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns,” Haggar said to which Matt decided to step in as she started listing things off.

“Um, I... I think he meant us,” Matt said to which Haggar sighed and stood up. She motioned for Keith to step up and she leaned over the railing down to her son.

“It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?” Haggar asked, to which Keith nodded.

“Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't-”

“Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more,” Haggar said as she picked up her staff with a smile on her face. “And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!”

“Our will,” Ladnock said giving a soft glare to the witch. Sendak and Trugg turned and nodded in agreement with Ladnock.

“Our will, our will,” Haggar said and snapped her fingers, turning Keith’s attention back to her. “And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, darling.”

“What...mom-” Haggar snapped her fingers and Keith quickly shut his mouth. Haggar leaned down and her eyes started to glow yellow as she stared down her son. Keith’s eyes also started to glow yellow as he tried to stare down his mother, something he never won at but he tried anyways. “Fine. Whatever,” Keith said as he turned his head away from his mother, his eyes fading back to their violet purple.

“I win,” Haggar said with a triumphant smile as Keith went as sat on the stairs, a pout present on his face.

“Acxa,” Ladnock called to her daughter, a smile on her face. “My little evil-lette in training,” Ladnock said as Acxa sat down in front of her daughter. Despite her touch outward appearance, Ladnock deeply cared for her daughter and did everything she could to take care of her. “You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.”

“And lots and lots of mirrors!” Acxa said with a laugh and a smile. Ladnock was quick to make that smile disappear.

“No laughing. Wrinkles,” Ladnock said to which Acxa nodded and forced her smile away.

“Oh, well, they're not taking Matthew here, because I'd miss him too much,“ Sendak said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulders.

“Really, dad?” Matt asked in awe and hope.

“Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?” Sendak said with an evil smile on his face. Matt sighed and leaned against the wall behind him.

“Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing,” Matt to which Sendak gave his son a small glare.

“Oh, Matt, they have dogs in Altea,” Sendak said to which Matt groaned and turned back to Haggar, fear in his eyes.

“Oh, no! I'm not going!” Matt said to which Haggar groaned and dipped her head down.

“Well, Rolo isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store,” Trugg said as she turned to her son. “What did you score?” Trugg asked to which Rolo started pulling stuff out of his pockets and handing them to his mother. “Ooh. A bayard,” Trugg said to which she started to find a way to activate it.

“Mom,” Rolo said catching his mother's attention. “I already tried.”

“Ah!” Trugg said as she tossed the bayard back to her son with a pout on her face.

“Acxa’s not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?” Ladnock said to which Acxa gasped and held a hand up to her eyebrows.

“What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names!” Haggar said as she stepped down the stairs, grabbed Keith’s arms and lightly shoved him to seat him at the table. “For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Hira and her horrible little army.”

“Ow!” Ladnock said as she remembered that lost battle.

“Revenge on Shiro and his pretty little wife!”

“I will-”

“Mom calm down,” Rolo said as Trugg went to attack Haggar but was held back by her son.

“Revenge on every sneaky species that escaped your clutches,” Haggar said to which Sendak sent her a glare. “And I, Haggar...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on Malocoti(1) and her relentless little prince,” Haggar said as she pulled the mirror out of Ladnock’s hand and stared into it. “Villains!”

“Yes?” the trio of villains asked to which a smile grew on Haggar’s face.

“Our day has come. Ladnock, give her the magic mirror,” Haggar said as she handed Ladnock back her mirror. A smile grew on Acxa’s face as her mother passed her the mirror.

“This is your magic mirror?” Acxa said as she noticed how small it was, compared to what her mother had told her of it.

“Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we!” Ladnock said to which she and Haggar burst out laughing. “It will help you find things.”

“Like a prince?” Acxa asked.

“Like my waistline,” Ladnock replied with a smile.

“Like the magic wand! Hello!” Haggar said with an annoyed glare directed towards the mother and daughter trio. “My spell book. My book. I need my... that book,” Haggar turned to Ladnock knowing that she would know where it was.

“In there,” Ladnock said pointing to the fridge.

“Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Ladnock, help me! I never can figure this thing out,” Haggar said as she tried to open the “safe”.

“Voila,” Ladnock said as she easily opened the fridge door for the witch.

“My spell... come, darling. Come,” Haggar called to Keith who quickly headed over to his mother. “It doesn't work here, but it will in Altea,” Haggar said as she held her spell book in her hands. Keith studied it, he had only seen and heard about it from his mother. “Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?”

“Like it was yesterday,” Ladnock said with a small smile.

“And now you will be making your own memories,” Haggar said as she went to hand the book over to Keith but pulled back in the last second. “By doing exactly as I tell you,” Haggar said as she tossed the book to Keith and slammed the fridge door shut. As she shut the door, a car horn from outside brought their attention to the fact that it was time to go.

“Well, let's get this party started!” Rolo said with a roll of his eyes. Haggar pulled Keith towards the balcony as everyone else started to head downstairs.

“The future of the free world rests on your shoulders,” Haggar said as she placed an arm around Keith’s shoulders. She stared out at the castle of Altea and then turned to Keith. “Don't blow it, Keith.” As Haggar headed back in, Keith stayed staring out at the castle. “Keith!” Haggar snapped and Keith let out a soft sigh.

“Right.”

* * *

 

“Ah! Smells like common folk,” Ladnock said as she gave her daughter a small hug goodbye and watched as Axca tossed her bag into the trunk of the limo and watched to the open back door.

“Come back here, now!” Acxa turned as she saw Matt running towards the limo, a black bag in his hands which he tossed into the trunk. “Matthew!” Sendak called but stopped and glared as his son climbed into the back seat and dragged Acxa inside. “Ingrate.”

Keith walked out of the doorway and handed his bag to the driver who placed it in the trunk with the other bags. Keith turned as he stopped at the car door and glanced up to where his mother was watching him from the balcony. Haggar gave him a smile and Keith nodded knowing the message his mother was sending him. Keith then climbed into the limo followed by Rolo who closed the door behind him.

“The jackals have landed,” the driver into his earpiece said as he started the limo once he climbed back into the driver’s seat.

“Bring home the gold!” Trugg called out as the limo started to drive away.

“Bring home a puppy,” Sendak said knowing his son would hear him from inside the limo.

“Bring home a prince,” Ladnock called out as they started to head back inside.

* * *

 

“You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out,” Acxa said as she pulled out a makeup brush and dunked it in the translucent powder she pulled out of her purse. Keith groaned and pulled away from his friend.

“Ew, stop. I'm plotting,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. Meanwhile, Matt and Rolo had dug into the stash of candy in front of them.

“Well, It's not very attractive,” Acxa said as she put the brush and powder back into her purse.

“Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what,” Matt said as he bit into a Reese’s Peanut Butter cup. Rolo stared at him for a few minutes before he took one of the chocolatey peanut butter cups and bit into it.

Meanwhile, Keith had been playing with the buttons on the remote he had found and had been lost in thought at the same time. Acxa turned as she heard something opening and her eyes widened when she saw what was ahead of the road.

“Look!” she called out gathering the attention of the other teens. Before them was the end of the road. If they kept going, they would surely drive off the edge and into the ocean water below.

“It's a trap!” Matt called out at the teens started screaming and clinging to each other. Each one expecting the hit of the limo hitting the ocean water below. When nothing happened, the teens opened their eyes. They were surprised when they saw that they had not crashed into the water, but instead were driving on a magical golden bridge. “What just happened?”

“It must be magic,” Acxa said as the teens pulled away from each other and turned to the driver.

“Hey,” Keith called out, catching the attention of the driver in the front seat. “Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?” he asked pointing to one of the buttons he had pressed before they drove onto the bridge.

“No, this one opens the magic barrier,” the driver said as he pulled out a white remote with a huge gold button on it. “That one opens my garage,” he said as he turned back to the road. “And this button…”

As the driver pressed a button above him, the window behind him closed, blocking the teens in the back from seeing him and the road ahead. Keith chuckled and turned back to the others who were just as amused by the situation as he was.

“Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.”


	3. Little Note and Update

Hello everyone! I know it has been a while since the last update to the story, and for that, I apologize. I have been very busy with school, university is very different from high school. That being said, I am very much enjoying university. I am taking courses that will further help my writing skills because my goal of a career is to write fantasy novels in the future and the course I will be taking over the course of two years.

But enough about my life. I have made the decision to create an Instagram and Twitter account for Alchemygirl8. They will be under the same account name and they will be used to post updates to you guys and to ask for opinions using the polls option on them. I just think it would be easier than me creating a document and adding an unnecessary chapter to a story just for a small post that could easily be posted on Twitter or Instagram.

So from now on, any future updates will be posted on both the Instagram and Twitter accounts, whichever you prefer following. I will also be posting updates on my Tumblr and Deviantart accounts so be sure to follow those accounts as well :)

Instagram: @alchemygirl8

Twitter:@alchemygirl8

Tumblr: alchemygirl8

Deviantart: animelover8224


	4. Welcome To Altea Prep!

 

When they arrived in Altea, they drove straight to Altean Prep High School. The sounds of cheering could be heard from outside the limousine as they pulled up to the school. Students who had volunteered for welcoming the four new students to the school had scattered around the center and cheered and waved as the limo drove up. The school marching had also volunteered as they played music for the teens to be welcomed by.

The limo driver stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the back door, only for Rolo and Matt to tumble out of the limo. Both fighting over a blue cloth.

“Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?” Mat yelled from the ground as Rolo tried to yank the cloth out of Matt’s hold. In Rolo’s arms were several gadgets from the limo, but for whatever reason, he felt the need to have whatever Matt had.

“'Cause you want it!” Rolo yelled back. The marching band slowly stopped upon seeing the boys fight and the music stopped. Keith rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the limo along with Acxa, his basically sister, who sent him a soft smile.

“No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!” Matt yelled as the pair continued to fight. Keith looked up to see the marching band had parted to allow a woman with brown hair and tan skin to walk through.

“Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience,” Keith said as he forced a smile on his face. Rolo and Matt stopped fighting to stare up at the woman in front of them. She was wearing a light grey bodycon dress, black heels, and a dark blue blazer. She also wore a gold chain necklace with a star pendant, gold earrings, and a gold bracelet.

Behind her were two teens. One was a girl with fair skin and blonde wavy hair. She wore a white long sleeved knee length dress with a pink and gold belt around the waist and light grey knee-length heeled boots. Around her neck, she wore a gold chain necklace with a pink gem as well as gold hoop earrings.

The boy beside her had tan skin and brown hair. He was dressed in dark blue pants, a white shirt, and a black blazer with matching black shoes.

“Just cleaning up,” Rolo said with a smile as he let go of the cloth and pulled Matt up.

“Leave it like you found it!” the woman said in a sing-song voice, a smile on her face. “And by that, I mean just leave it,” she said pointing to the open limo door. Rolo sighed and tossed the gadgets he had back into the limo as well as the blue cloth he and Matt had been fighting over.

“Hello, foxy,” Rolo said eyeing the girl behind the woman in front of him. “The name's Rolo,” Rolo said with a wink and a smile. The girl letting out a nervous laugh and sliding closer to the boy beside her. Keith could tell that they were a thing at first glance, Rolo didn’t seem to.

“Welcome to Altea Prep,” the woman said drawing Rolo’s attention back to her. “I'm Fairy Godmother Shay, headmistress,” Shay said with a smile.

“The Fairy Godmother?” Keith asked feigning surprise. “As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?”

“Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it,” Shay said waving her hand as if holding her wand.

“Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile,” Keith said which made Shay’s smile grow even more. “And that sparkling wand.”

“That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future,” Shay said which made Keith’s smile fade a little bit. It was at this moment that the boy behind Shay stepped in.

“It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Lance,” Lance said as he stepped up with a smile, the girl beside him following.

“Prince Lance. Soon to be king,” she said with a small squeal and a smile.

“You had me at prince,” Acxa said stepping up with a smile before Keith could catch onto her and pull her back. “My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess,” Axca said doing a small curtsey.

“Ladnock has no royal status here,” the girl said with a shake of her head. “And neither do you, “she said with a small glare to Axca.

“This is Nyma,” Lance said with a smile as Nyma grabbed his hand.

“Princess Nyma,” Nyma said as she adjusted her hair over her shoulder. “His girlfriend, right Lancey?” Nyma asked with a smile.

“Lance and Nyma are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow,” Shay said as she placed a hand on the couple’s shoulders. “The doors of wisdom are never shut,” Shay exclaimed as she held out her arms. “But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.” The group of teens nodded and Shay headed off with the marching band behind her. There was an awkward silence between the six teens before Lance broke the silence.

“It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all,” Lance walked up to give Rolo a high five but was met with a punch to the chest instead. Rolo gave him a nod and smile to which Lance forced one back through the pain in his chest. Lance then moved to shake Keith’s hand, as they stared at each other, Keith couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter and confusion fill him as Lance moved onto Matt.

“This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history,” Lance said shaking Matt’s hand with a smile and then moving to Acxa. “As the day our two peoples began to heal.”

“Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are,” Keith said with a smirk on his face.

“A little bit over the top?” Lance asked turning back to face Keith who held a smile on his face.

“A little more than a little bit,” Keith said with a soft chuckle.

“Well, so much for my first impression,” Lance said with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Hey you’re Haggar’s son aren’t you?” Nyma asked breaking the moment between Keith and Lance. Keith tensed and literally wanted to shrivel up and hide. “Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff,” Nyma said with a smile. Keith’s eyes widened and he pulled back a little. Lance rolled his eyes, this is what he was afraid of letting Nyma join him today. “Oh, my mom’s Malocoti…”

“Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother, formally called Honerva before, to their stupid christening,” Keith said with a soft glare to the annoying princess.

“Water under the bridge,” Nyma said with an awkward smile.

“Totally,” Keith said mirroring her smile.

“Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?” Lance asked to which the whole group nodded in agreement. “Altea Prep,” Lance said leading the group towards the school. “Originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king,” Lance explained, the group following after him, Nyma clinging onto Lance’s arm.

As they passed a statue, Lance clapped his hands and the statue morphed into the evil side of his father. The part of his life when he went by ‘Kuron’ before meeting his mother. Matt screamed and literally jumped into Rolo’s unsuspecting arms. Lance turned to him with a kind smile.

“Matt, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from evil to good to remind us that anything is possible,” the tour continued as Rolo shoved Matt out of his arms and followed the group. Matt stopped and stared at the statue, he clapped his hand expecting it to shift back to the ‘good side’ of Shiro. When it didn’t he ran after the group.

“So you guys have a lot of magic here in Altea? Like wands and things like that?” Keith asked as they stopped inside the entrance room of the school.

“Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals,” Lance replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Who happened to be kings and queens,” Keith pointed out with a small smirk. Though it faded with Nyma opened her mouth to speak.

“That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years,” Nyma said wrapping Lance’s arm around her shoulder.

“Narti, come down here!” Lance called to a girl walking down the stairs. The girl had tan skin and dark blue hair. She was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a light indigo long-sleeved blouse, a greyish green vest, and black combat boots. She also wore a gold chain necklace with a gold pendant and a gold bracelet.

“This is Narti,” Lance said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “She's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms, “Lance said to which Narti smiled in response to the teens. “I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to-”

“-Ask Narti, “Nyma chimed in with a smile. Lance gave a nervous laugh before saying his goodbyes to the teens and walking off with Nyma.

“Hi everyone, I’m Hira’s daughter,” Narti said with a smile, that is until she caught sight of Acxa staring at her.

“Acxa, Ladnock’s daughter,” Acxa said walking up with a seductive smile.

“Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101,” Narti said as Keith stepped onto her other side and stared at the clipboard in her hands.

“Let me guess. New class?” Keith asked as he popped in a piece of gum into his mouth. Narti nodded and adjusted her hair nervously, still feeling Acxa’s eyes on her. “Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys,” Narti said as the teens started going up the wrong set of stairs. The teens gave nervous smiles before heading off to the dorms that Narti assigned them to.

* * *

 

As it turns out, Keith and Acxa were sharing a room while Matt and Rolo were sharing one. Keith and Axca didn’t mind, they had always been as close as real siblings. When they opened the door, they found the room to be about as what you would expect from a royal school dorm.

“Wow. This place is so amaz--”

“Gross,” Keith interrupted with a shudder. The blues and gold of the curtains and the bed sheets were definitely going to be replaced with darker colours.

“I know, right? Amazingly gross,” Acxa said with a hidden smile, it was so different from her room back home.

“Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen,” Keith said as he stared at the open windows.

“Yeah,” Acxa replied remembering how easily Keith burned from the sun.

“Acxa,” Keith said as he pointed to the far windows as headed to the other window.

“Right,” Axca said as she headed over and closed the curtain as Keith did the same on the other windows.

“Whew! That is much better,” Keith said with a sigh of relief as the room felt much better with the curtains closed.

* * *

 

Hours later, it had turned dark outside. It was almost curfew and so everyone had retired back to their dorms for the evening. Matt and Rolo had busied themselves throughout the rest of the day. Rolo had been wandering around campus and stealing things from people who weren’t paying attention while Matt had found an interest in the fighting game on the console in their room.

Keith and Acxa had managed to sneak out of their room and into the boy's room without being noticed by someone. They walked in and found Matt playing on the console and Rolo emptying his pockets onto his bed.

“Rolo, what are you doing?” Keith asked as he walked up beside his friend who gave him a cheeky smile.

“It's called stealing,” Rolo replied as he tossed the phone on the bed from his pocket.

“Okay, what's the point?” Keith asked as Acxa sat down at the table in the center of the room.

“Well, Keith,” Rolo said as he pulled out a laptop. “It's like buying whatever I want, except it's free.”

“Okay. So, you could do that,” Keith said as he picked up a brown leather wallet before shaking his head and tossing it back on the bed. “Or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.”

“You sound just like your mom,” Acxa replied as she adjusted her hair while staring into her mother's’ magic mirror. Keith turned to her and smiled.

“Thank you,” Keith said with a tip of his head as Rolo rolled his eyes and tossed the laptop on the bed.

“You do it your way and I'll do it mine.”

“Die, suckers!” Matt yelled as he defeated another bad guy in the video game. He paused it and turned to Rolo with the controllers. “Rolo, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome,” Rolo stared at the controllers for a moment before taking them and unpausing the game, crying out as he dodged a punch from the bad guy and then going on to fight the others.

“Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?” Keith called with an annoyed sigh.

“Fairy Godmother Shay, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah,” Rolo said which drew laughs from Aca and Matt.

“This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents,” Keith called out which made his friends stop. They all turned and faced him with frowns on their faces. “To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel,” Keith said his eyes glowing a tiny bit yellow from his frustration. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” his friends all replied with nods. Rolo put the controllers away and shut the gaming console off.

“Acxa, mirror me,” Keith called out as he sat beside his friend. Acxa nodded and pulled out the mirror from her black leather purse.

“Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?” as Acxa pulled the mirror away, the image of the magic wand appeared on the mirror.

“There it is!” Keith called out as Rolo and Matt crowded around them.

“Zoom out,” Matt said as he opened a search tab on the laptop Rolo had earlier.

“Magic mirror, not so close,” Acxa said to the mirror. Only the mirror didn’t take that direction well and showed them a view from space of Earth. “Closer,” Acxa said and the mirror zoomed in a little. “Closer,” Acxa said again annoyance clear in her tone. “Closer,” Acxa said with a growl.

“Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three,” Matt said as he pointed to the game console.

“Stop!” Keith exclaimed as he caught view of a sign. “It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?”

“2.3 Miles from here,” Matt said as he typed in the name on the sign.

“Come on,” Keith said as he headed towards the door and slowly opened it. He checked to make sure the coast was clear and then signaled for the others to follow as he headed down the hallway.

* * *

 

“Come on. Check your mirror,” Keith said to Axca as they arrived at the museum, which was closed for the evening.

“Sure. This way,” Acxa said as she followed where the mirror told her to. They ended up at the back door of the museum. Through the glass windows of the doors, they could see the security guard watching the monitors.

“That's your mother's spinning wheel?” Rolo said through his laughter to which Matt soon joined in.

“Yeah, It's kinda dorky,” Matt said to which Keith glared at the pair.

“It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary,” Keith said as he pulled out his mother’s spellbook. “Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger,” the group turned back to the security guard but, he did not move.

“Impressive,” Rolo said with a shake of his head.

“I got chills,” Matt said as he pulled up his jacket sleeve to show his “goosebumps”.

“Okay, you know what?” Keith said with a roll of his eyes as he read over the page for a different spell. “Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep.”

Their attention was brought back to the security guard as he got off the chair he was sitting on. He headed towards the spinning wheel and stared at the needle for a moment. Then, just like Haggar had explained to him so many times, the security guard pricked his finger on the needle. Within moments, he was laying down asleep.

“Wow,” Rolo and Matt said at the same time.

“Not so dorky now, huh?” Keith asked with a smirk on his face. Keith then grabbed hold of the door handle and tried to pull it open. Only, the door was locked. No matter how hard Keith tried, the locked door would not open.

“Stand back,” Rolo said as he pushed the group aside and backed up a few feet from the door. Keith rolled his eyes and flipped through the spellbook before finding the spell he needed.

“Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick,” Keith said and the doors opened. Just as Rolo went to kick them in. Rolo ended up crashing to the ground. The trio behind him erupted into laughter as they walked in.

“Coming?” Keith asked as he walked past.

“Come on, dude,” Matt said as he helped his friend up, only to be pushed away.

“I’m good,” Rolo said as he huffed and followed after Keith and Acxa. Matt following after.

“So close. Upstairs,” Acxa said as she checked the magic mirror.

“Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up,” Keith said as he pointed upstairs, following after Rolo and Matt as they ran after Acxa.

“Come on, guys. Almost there,” Acxa called as they reached the top of the stairs. However, the room they reached was not the one they were looking for. This room made the teens freeze in place. Inside were statues of their parents. Wax figures of course, but very real looking.

“Mom?” Acxa asked in a hushed tone as she studied the figure of her mother.

“Killer,” Rolo said as he stared at the figure of his mother.

“I will never forget father's day again,” Matt said with a shudder.

“Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce,” Rolo said as he backed up out of the room, he noticed that the others were not following. “Let's go,” Rolo called out and Acxa and Matt followed him out. Keith however, remained staring at the statue of his mother.

“ _The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it_ ,” Keith shuddered as his mother’s last words to him repeated in his head.

“ _Look at you_

_Look at me_

_I don’t know who to be_

_Mother_ “

Keith couldn’t help but feel conflicted with his emotions. Usually, his mother was always there telling him what to do and how to do it. Always reminding him to be evil like her.

“ _Is it wrong?_

_Is it right?_

_Be a thief in the night?_

_Mother_

_Tell me what to do_ “

“Keith,” Acxa called as she headed back to find her friend still in the villans room. “Come on,” Keith nodded and went to follow after his friend. However, he was stopped by his mother’s familiar evil laughter behind him. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw that the statue of his mother had come to life.

“Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry,” Haggar said as she snapped her fingers and became serious once again.

“ _I was once like you my child_

 _Slightly insecure_ ”

Haggar motioned for Keith to come closer and she sat beside him on the stairs.

“ _Argued with my mother too_

_Thought I was mature_

_But I put my heart aside_

_And I used my head_

_Now I think it's time you learned_

_What dear old mamma said_ ”

Keith watched in confusion as his mother stepped down the stairs and started dancing along to her singing.

“ _Don’t you wanna be evil like me?_

_Don’t you wanna be mean?_

_Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_ ”

Keith watched on in awe and surprise. The last person he expected to be singing, let along dancing, was his witch mother.

“ _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

_But when you're evil doing less is doing more_

_Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?_

_Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_ ”

Haggar turned to her son with a small smile on her face. Keith jumped as his mother pointed her scepter at him.

“ _I have tried my whole life long_

_To do the worst I can_

_Clawed my way to victory_

_Built my master plan_ ”

Haggar placed her scepter beside Keith and stood up behind him. Keith couldn’t help but feel the want and need to grab the scepter and use it.

“ _Now the time has come, my dear_

_For you to take your place_

_Promise me you’ll try to be_

_An absolute disgrace_ ”

Haggar hopped down the stairs and pulled Keith up as she started dancing with her scepter again.

“ _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

_Don't you wanna be cruel?_

_Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_ ”

Keith rolled his eyes as his mother tried to do the hand signal for cool. As if the singing and dancing wasn’t weird enough for him.

“ _And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?_ ”

Keith jumped as his mother tossed him her scepter. He could almost feel the magic running through him. His mother motioned for him to toss back the scepter, which he did.

“ _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?_

 _Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?_ ”

Keith watched with wide eyes as his mother levitated off the ground and above him.

“ _This is not for us to ponder_

_This was preordained_

_You and I shall rule together_

_Freedom soon regain_

_Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong_

 

_Darling, hear me_

_Help me, join me_

 

 _Won't you sing along?_ ”

As if a magic spell was put on him, Keith started to sing and dance with his mother.

“ _Now we're gonna be evil!_

_It's true!_

_Never gonna think twice_

 

 _And we're gonna be spiteful_ ”

Keith tried to pull the scepter out of his mother grip, only for to give him a smile and pulled it away from him.

“ _Yes, spiteful!_

_That's nice_

 

_In just an hour or two_

_Our future's safe and sure_

 

_This mother-son act is going out on tour_

 

_If you wanna be evil and awful and free_

_Then you should thank your lucky star_

_That you were born the boy you are_

_The son of an evilicious queen_

_Like me!_ ”

As if the spell had worn off, Keith watched in shock as his mother floated once more, purple lightning striking around her as she laughed.

“Hey, I found the wand. Let's go,” Acxa called bringing Keith’s attention back down to Earth.

“Be there in a sec,” Keith said as he turned back to his mother. Only to find her a statue once more, as if nothing had happened. Keith shook off the chills he had and followed after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't already, follow my Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr accounts. They're all under the same account name: Alchemygirl8. I post updates about how my stories are going on those accounts so be sure to check them out :)


	5. The Wand

“There it is,” Acxa said as she pointed down a hole in the floor with a railing around it. Below them was the wand, floating in a blue light.

“Whoo!” Rolo exclaimed as he ran to a gate to their right and opened it, the stairs leading down to where the wand was. Keith, Matt, and Acxa followed after him, smiles on their faces.

There it was. Just out of reach, ready to be grabbed. However, Keith could sense that there was magic around it.

“Rolo, don’t!” Keith exclaimed as Rolo ducked under the railing to go and grab the wand. “Wait, no! No! Don't!” as Rolo went to grab the wand, a force knocked him back over the railing and an alarm started to go off. Keith, Matt, and Acxa cried out and covered their ears as the loud alarm sounded off.

Unknown to the four teens, the security guard had been woken up from Keith’s spell by the alarm going off.

“A force field and a siren?” Matt called out as he helped Rolo off the ground.

“That's just a little excessive,” Rolo said with a wince as Matt helped him stand up.

“Let's go!” Keith called out as he ran out of the room, the others following after.

It was that this moment that the security guard was also running around the building, flashlight in hand, trying to find who or what had set off the alarm.

“Hurry,” Acxa said as they rushed down the stairs to the first floor. As they ran past Haggar’s spinning wheel, the phone at the desk started to ring. Keith’s eyes widened as he realized the security guard would be coming to answer the phone.

“Come on you guys,” Keith called out as they ran out the door they entered through. Matt, however, stopped and answered the phone.

“Hello?” Matt asked as he answered the phone. “Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second,” Matt said in a deeper voice this time as he started pressing buttons on the pad beside the phone. With that, the alarm stopped going off. “Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus.”

“Matt!” Keith called out as Matt hung up the phone and ran to the door.

“You're welcome,” Matt said as he ran out and closed the door behind him. Just as the security guard ran in. With their mission a failure, the teens ran back to the dorm area of the school.

“Way to go, Rolo. Now we have to go to school tomorrow,” Keith said with a glare to his friend.

* * *

 

The next morning, the teens were in their first class of Remedial Goodness 101 with Shay. Today, Shay was  wearing a black pencil skirt with a black leather belt, a white halter top blouse, and black heels. The only same things she was wearing were her necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

Keith was wearing black jeans with holes in the knees, a red t-shirt, black leather jacket, black leather boots that stopped below the knee, and a black belt. Along with his black fingerless gloves of course.

Acxa was wearing a black halter tank top, washed black boot cut jeans with a ripped knee, black ankle heeled boots, a black leather jacket, and a black belt.

Rolo was wearing a black tank top ripped a little bit on the edge, red camouflage jeans with two zippered pockets, grey boots that stopped halfway up his calf. He also wore his signature black vest, silver chain belt, black fingerless gloves, and brown hat with goggles on top.

Matt was wearing blue jeans with ripped knees, black and grey quarter sleeve shirt, black boots, black studded belt, black fingerless gloves, and his signature black coat and hat.

“If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?” Matt, Rolo, and Acxa had never been so bored with a class in their life. Keith however, was distracted by drawing the wand in his notebook. “Acxa,” Shay said with a smile as Acxa raised her hand.

“What was the second one?” Acxa said to which Shay smiled and silently sighed to herself.

“Oh, okay. Anyone else?” as no one put up their hand, Shay turned to Keith who had been getting all the right answered today. “Keith?”

“C, give it a bottle,” Keith said as he glanced up from his drawing.

“Correct. Again,” Shay said with a smile.

“You are on fire, bro!” Matt said with a smile as he and Rolo turned to Keith.

“Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh,” Matt said as he nodded his head.

“That makes so much sense,” Acxa said with a nod of her head.

The teens' attention were brought up when a girl squeaked and ran past them. She was lightly tanned with short blonde hair cropped into a shoulder length bob. She was dressed in a light pink dress with a silver belt around her waist and white heels. She also wore a silver jeweled headband, gold hoop earrings, and a silver necklace with a heart pendant.

“Oh. Hello, dear one,” Shay said with a kind smile as the girl walked up with a clipboard in hand, her purple eyes staring in fear at the teens sitting in th desks staring at her.

“Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation,” the girl said as she handed the clipboard over to Shay.

“Everyone here remembers my daughter, Romelle,” Shay said with a smile as she passed the signed clipboard back to her daughter.

“Mom, no!” Romelle said with a soft glare to her mother.

“It's okay. Romelle, this is everyone,” Shay said as she turned her daughter around to face the teens.

“Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were,” Romelle said as she made haste out of the room.

“Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?” Shay was surprised when everyone(minus Keith) put up their hands. Rolo pulled Matt’s hand down and held it down with a smirk on his face.

“Oh! Ooh... get off,” Matt said as he tried to free his hand, but was stopped when Shay called out Rolo’s name.”

“Rolo.”

“C. You turn it over to the proper authorities,” Rolo said with a smirk directed towards Matt.

“I was gonna say that,” Matt grumbled with a glare towards the other boy.

“But I said it first. Come here!” Rolo said as he pulled Matt into a headlock and pinned him down to the desk, all the while giving him a noogie.

“Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?” Rolo asked as Keith and Acxa rolled their eyes at the pair.

“Ow! Stop! Ah!”

“Boys. Boys!” Shay called out as she hit her stick against the table beside her, which quickly gathered the boys' attention. “I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field with Coach Kolivan.”

“Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass,” Matt said with a smile on his face as Rolo got off him and sat back down in his chair.

* * *

 

“Rolo, Lance you’re offense today,” Coach Kolivan called out as he blew his whistle. Kolivan was dressed in a pair of black pants, a grey t-shirt, black jacket, and black running shoes. Around his neck, he wore a silver whistle and on his head was a black baseball cap.“Lotor you’re defense, and Taylor you’re the shooter today.”

“Right, coach!”

“Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy!” Kolivan called out to Matt who had not yet put on his helmet and was a little confused on what to do. “Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on.”

“Kill zone?” Matt asked himself as he put his helmet on and stepped out of the red area of the field.

Coach Kolivan blew the whistle and the game started. As the boys played, the cheerleaders on the side who practicing their routines cheered for them.

Seeing as Rolo was on the side with blue coloured pinnies(I literally had to google to remember what those were called from gym class), he pushed down any yellow coloured player who had the ball. Coach Kolivan and the assistant coach turned to each other with surprise on their faces.

Rolo ran into the “kill zone” and Taylor started shooting at him with the disk shooter. Rolo, however, jumped and dodged every single one that came towards him. Rolo caught the ball thrown at him with his stick, he knocked down another yellow player and caught the ball once more.

“Rolo, it’s me!” Matt called as he saw his friend coming towards him. “It’s Matt!” Matt glanced down and for some reason forgot he was wearing a yellow pinnie. “Wait, stop, Rolo. Stop!” Matt cried out as he tossed his stick towards his friend to try and stop him. Ony, Rolo jumped over it, and he still had the ball in his stick.  “No, no, no, no. No!” Matt yelled as he pulled up his shield as Rolo threw the ball at him. Matt fell down and Rolo bounced off his shield and captured the ball once more. However, in the process, he had knocked down Lance(who was on his team) as well who had been going to the ball at the same time.

Rolo picked up the ball and scored into the net. The cheerleaders erupting into cheers, except Nyma. Nyma was worried about how Lance had fallen and was hit by his own teammate.

“Ahh! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!” Rolo cried out as he pulled off his helmet, gloves, and broke his stick with his knee.

“What just happened? Who is this guy?” one of the players asked as Coach Kolivan blew the whistle.

“You! Get over here!” Kolivan called out as the assistant coach called for a short break. As Rolo ran over to the coaches, Lance helped a shaky Matt off the ground. “What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son,” Kolivan said as he patted Rolo’s shoulder. “You ever thought about band?” Kolivan asked as he turned to Matt which drew laughs from the team.

“I'll work with him, Coach Kolivan,” Lance said as he placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“All right,” Kolivan said with a sigh. “Let's run that again.”

“ _ I’m rotten to the core _ ”

* * *

 

An hour later, Lance, Nyma, and Lotor laughed as they walked out of their last class of the day. Lotor was a player on the tourney team along with Lance. Lotor had pale skin, white hair, and indigo purple eyes.

Nyma had changed into a light blue dress, a pink cardigan, and white heels. She also had with her a pink purse and pink sunglasses. Lotor changed into a pair of beige slacks, a white shirt, and a white blazer. Lance had changed into a pair of blue pants, a white shirt, and a blue blazer.

“Those kids are trouble,” Lotor said as he nodded his head towards where Keith and Acxa were at their lockers. Acxa bid Keith goodbye and headed off while Keith stayed at his locker.

“Come on Lotor, give them a chance,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. Nyma scoffed and pulled off her sunglasses.

“Oh. No offense, Lancey Bear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with an evil side of your father who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That boy's mother,” Nyma said as she held Lance’s hands in her own and softly glared at Keith who was reading over his notebook.

“I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later.,” Lance said as he pulled away from Nyma and walked towards Keith. Nyma huffed, put her sunglasses back on and walked away with Lotor beside her.

Keith sighed as he grabbed his book and closed his locker, jumping when he saw Lance suddenly beside him.

“Hey,” Lance said with a smile.

“Hey,” Keith said back as he unconsciously fixed his bangs.

“How was your first day?” Lance asked as he remembered that Keith’s schedule didn’t have a class this block.

“Super,” Keith said with a huff.

“You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class,” Lance said as he studied the “Long Live Evil” spray paint on Keith’s locker. “I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?”

“Way to take all the fun out of it,” Keith said as he noticed Romelle hurriedly walking away from him and into a quiet hallway. He sent Lance a teasing smile and walked in the same direction as her.

* * *

 

“Hi! It's Romelle, right?” Keith asked with a smile as he caught Romelle fixing her hair in the mirror. “That name suits you well, Romelle.”

“That's cool,” Romelle said with a nervous smile and went to walk away.

“Don't go!” Keith called out which made Romelle freeze in place. “I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend,” Keith said with a soft smile. “You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?”

“Hardly,” Romelle replied with a frown.

“Really? I mean, with your mom being the fairy godmother and headmistress?” Romelle sighed and shook her head. “I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality,” Keith said with a chuckle.

“I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair,“ Romelle said as she studied Keith’s hair which was pulled into a ponytail.

“You know what? I have just the thing for that,” Keith said as he pulled out the spellbook from his backpack. “It's right... Ah, here,” Keith said as he flipped through and found the spell he needed. “Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair,” Romelle cried out as she felt the spell working and slowly turned to the mirror behind her.

“Oh my god,” Romelle said with wide eyes and a smile on her face. Her hair had grown longer and was now styled in town long pigtails behind her head.

“Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore,” Keith said with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Do my nose!” Romelle said as she pointed at the spellbook and then her nose.

“Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted,” Keith said which made Romelle frown and shake her head.

“She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff,” Romelle said with a sigh.

“What a rip,” Keith said with a harsh chuckle.

“Yeah,” Romelle said with a nod of her head.

“You know, she used magic on other people, people who weren't even her real children. Doesn't she love you?” Keith asked softly.

“Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside." You know, that sort of thing,” Romelle said to which Keith nodded.

“That's the face!” Keith said as Romelle frowned and her eyes glazed over a little bit. Romelle flinched back at Keith’s sudden outburst. “Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break.”

“What?” Romelle asked in confusion. Keith smiled and held up a finger then demonstrated for the girl.

"Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too.”

“Think it would work?” Romelle asked in curiosity.

“Yeah. I mean, that's what everyone else did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her,” Keith said which drew a laugh from Romelle. “And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me.”

“If I can convince Mom, you're so there,” Romelle said with a smile on her face.

“Yay,” Keith said as he softly clapped his hands.

“Bye,” Romelle said as she grabbed her purse and headed off.

“Bye, “Keith said as he waved the girl off. A smile on his face as he headed back to his and Acxa’s room.

* * *

 

“Any chance he's in line for a throne?” Acxa asked as she stared at Lotor. Narti glanced up from where she was taking notes and followed her gaze to Lotor. “Anywhere in line?”

“Lotor, Zarkon’s son,” Narti said with a sigh. “Lotor inherited the charm, but not a lot of there there, know what I mean?” Narti asked as Lotor just stared at the ceiling.

“Looks like there there to me,” Acxa said with a smile as she continued to stare at Lotor.

“Acxa,” Mr. Iverson called out which drew her attention to the board. “Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?”

“Atomic weight?” Acxa asked to which Mr. Iverson nodded with a sigh. “Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right?” Acxa said with a laugh which also drew a laugh from Lotor. Mr. Iverson rolled his eyes and asked her to write the equation on the board.

As she walked up, Acxa pulled the magic mirror out of her backpack.

“Let's see, “Acxa said as she picked up a piece of chalk from the board. “How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?” Acxa asked and she glanced down to the mirror and made it seem like she was thinking. “That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Iverson, would give us 107.9 am.”

“"Amu"?” Narti asked in confusion before a smile was brought to her lips as Acxa’s mispronunciation.

“I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate….”

“A villain? Don't make it again,” Acxa said as she put the chalk down and headed back to her seat. As she did, Lotor handed her a piece of paper and watched her sit down. Acxa opened it to find a note from Lotor.

_ “Meet me under the bleacher at 3?” _

Acca looked back to Lotor and nodded. The pair then spent the rest of the class staring at each other. Narti sighed and continued to write down the notes for the class, making a copy in the time she had left because she knew that Acxa wouldn’t be copying them down if she was staring at Lotor the entire time. 

* * *

 

Later that day, Lance had been working with Matt on the tourney field. Luckily, neither had a class right now so they were able to work as long as they needed to.

“Okay. Matt, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?” Lance asked from the other side of the field. Matt nodded from he was on the other side and Lance blew the whistle and started the stopwatch.

“Oh! Ah! No, wait!” Lance looked up from his watch and was surprised to find Matt already at his end of the field. However, he didn’t notice the little dog behind the running and screaming boy.

“Sweet!” Lance called out as Matt crossed the painted white line.

“No! Ah!” Matt yelled as he continued to run away from the dog, even after he passed the line.

“Matt?” Lance asked as he turned to the other boy in confusion. It was only when he saw Matt being chased by the dog that Lance chased after him. “Matt!”

The dog ended up chasing Matt right into the forest trails. Matt saw a tree with a rounded stump where a street used to be and quickly climbed onto it, hoping the dog would run past when it didn’t see him. However, that was not the case because the dog saw him right away just sat and stared at him.

“Matt!” Lance called out as he ran towards the pair.

“Lance!” Matt called out as he watched the dog with fearful brown eyes.

“Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!” Lance said as he bent down to pick up the dog.

“Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!” Matt exclaimed as he pointed to the dog who just whimpered at the name calling.

“Hey, who told you that?” Lance asked as he ran his fingers through the dogs white fur.

“My father,” Matt said with a shudder.

“Sendak did?” Lance asked with wide eyes. Matt nodded and watched with wide eyes as Lance continued to hold and pet the dog in his arms.

“Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!” Matt yelled as he continued to cling onto the tree.

“Matt, you've never actually met a dog, have you?” Lance asked with a soft chuckle.

“Of course not,” Matt answered with a shake of his head.

“Bae Bae, meet Matt. Matt, this is Bae Bae. He's the campus mutt,” Lance said with a smile on his face.

“He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal,” Matt said as he slowly climbed off the tree. “Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you?” Matt asked as he cautiously pet Bae Bae and Lance gently placed Bae Bae into Matt’s arms. “You're a good boy.”

“I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island,” Lance said with a frown on his face.

“Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs,” Matt replied with a sad laugh.

“Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner,” Lance said as he placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder. Though, he only confused him when he called him “good boy”. “You're... you're fast, you know.”

“Oh. Yeah. Thank you,” Matt said with a smile on his face as he continued to pet Bae Bae.

“Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?” Lance said as he slowly backed away from the pair.

“Okay,” Matt said with a nod.

“I'll see you later.”

“See you out there.”

* * *

 

 At 3, Lotor and Acxa met under the bleachers.

“Is everybody at home as pretty as you?” Lotor asked with a smile.

“I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms in your castle?” Acxa asked with a smile on her face.

“Oh! Too many to count,” Lotor said with a chuckle which drew a laugh from Acxa. “You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you,” Lotor said with a laugh.

“I'm not that smart,” Acxa said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, come on.”

“No, really, I'm no,” Acxa said with a shake of her head. “But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning,” Acxa said with a smile. “See this?” Acxa asked as she pulled the magic mirror out of her backpack. “If I ask it where something is, it tells me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lotor asked in surprise.

“No,” Acxa said with a shake of her head. Lotor grabbed it from her and held it close to him.

“Where's my cell phone?” Lotor asked and then held the mirror up to his ear, expecting a response.

“It won't work for you, silly,” Acxa said with a laugh.

“No biggie,” Lotor said as he handed the mirror back. “My dad will just get me a new one.”

“Zarkon.”

“Yeah.”

“And Fairy Godmother Shay who made it all happen,” Acxa said with a smile.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?” Acxa asked as the two drew closer together.

“I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped. Unless…”

“Unless?”

“If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime... Hang,” Lotor said as he handed his backpack over to Acxa.

“Okay,” Acxa said with a nod.

“Thanks, babe,” Lotor said as he walked off.

“Yeah. Bye.”

“I couldn't help but overhear…” Narti said as she peaked between the bleachers.

“Are you stalking me?” Acxa asked with a soft glare.

“Technically... yes. I, too, have a fascination with Fairy Godmother Shay’s wand,” Narti said as she slipped through the bleachers and beside Acxa. Today Narti was wearing black jeans, a dark blue tank top, brown knee length boots, and a red leather jacket. “Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes?”

“Are you saying they use it in the coronation?” Acxa asked with a smile.

“Yes. And asking you out,” Narti said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Acxa just chuckled and walked away, heading off to find Keith and tell him what she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't already, follow my Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr accounts. They're all under the same account name: Alchemygirl8. I post updates about how my stories are going on those accounts so be sure to check them out :)


	6. Lance Gets A New Girlfriend/Boyfriend

“Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Can you believe it? What world does she live in?” Romelle said as she leaned against one of the bedposts of Keith’s bed. Keith chuckled from where he lay on his bed writing in his notebook.

“Altea,” Keith answered as Romelle sat down on the small couch in front of Keith’s bed.

“Keith, do you like?” Acxa asked from her sewing machine as she held up the dark purple and black dress she was working on. Keith glanced up and gave her a smile.

“Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes,” Keith said as he went back to writing.

“I know,” Acxa said as she laid it back down and began sewing again.

“I'll never get a boyfriend,” Romelle said with a sigh as she played with the ends of her hair.

“Boyfriends are overrated,” Keith replied with a roll of his eyes.

“And how would you know, Keith? You've never had one,” Acxa said with a smile. “Or a girlfriend either.”

“It's 'cause I don't need one. They're a waste of time,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. Acxa’s smile faded when she realized something.

“I forgot to do Lotor's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no,” Acxa said as she ran to her bed, grabbed Lotor’s backpack, sat down at the desk, and pulled out his notebooks.

“And that is exactly what I mean,” Keith said as he watched Acxa frantically begin Lotor’s homework.

At this moment two girls walked in. One had pale skin, brown eyes, and chestnut hair that cut into a pixie cut. She was dressed in a high collar long sleeved red blouse, a beige plaid knee length skirt with a black belt around her waist. She also wore black knee-length socks, light grey ankle boots, and a black blazer.

The other girl was shorter than her with pale skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair that was cut short. She wore black jean shorts, a dark green tank top, a black button-up vest, brown combat boots, and black tights. She also wore a black leather bracelet and rounded glasses.

“Hey, guys! I'm Rebecca and this is my little sister Katie,” Rebecca said gesturing to Pidge beside her.

“Everyone just calls me Pidge,” Pidge said with a roll of her eyes. Keith, Acxa, and Romelle just stared at the two.

“Our mom is Colleen?” Rebecca asked trying to see if anyone would recognize their mother’s name. “No?” she asked as no one seemed to recognize the name.

“No,” Pidge said as she sat down on the couch beside Romelle with a sigh.

“Anyways, I love what you've done with Romelle's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?” Rebecca asked as she pointed to her short hair. Keith looked up at the girl with a confused look on his face.

“Why would I do that for you?” Keith asked which made Rebecca surprised.

“I'll pay you 50 dollars,” Rebecca said pulling out a change purse out of her blazer pocket. Acxa stood up and grabbed the change purse from Rebecca with a smile.

“Good answer. I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights,” Rebecca shook her head with a light chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Keith’s,” Keith lifted his head up to stare at Rebecca in shock. 

“Really? The split ends to?” Acxa teased as she studied Keith’s hair which had been released from his ponytail as soon as school had ended. Keith glared back and pulled his spellbook out with a sigh.

“Okay,” Keith said as he flipped through his spellbook to find the spell. “Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair.”

Rebecca gasped as she felt the spell working. Her scalp tingling with the hair change. Her once short hair was long and curled to just below her shoulders. Her short bangs now long and blended in with the rest of her hair. Rebecca walked over to the tall mirror and her eyes widened at the sight of her new hair.

“I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it,” Acxa said as she stared at Rebecca’s hair.

“No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it,” Rebecca said with a smile.

“You do?” Acxa asked in surprise.

“It's just… Rebecca glanced down at her skirt and with an unknown urge, ripped her skirt to create a slit. “Now I'm cool,” Rebecca said with a smile.

“Like ice,” Keith said with a small smile. Pidge rolled her eyes from where she still sat on the couch.

“Now Mom’s definitely going to kill you.”

“Worth it,” Rebecca said as she adjusted her hair. Romelle climbed off the couch and walked up beside Rebecca. Then, like Rebecca, Romelle ripped the bottom of her skirt to make a slit on the side. Romelle’s eyes widened when she realized what she had just done.

“What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!”

* * *

 

“I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes, If you know what I mean,” Coach Kolivan said with a soft chuckle. Currently, he and Rolo were sitting on the bleachers by the field.

“You're telling me. It's all, "after you, old chum." Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?" Where I come from It's, "prepare to die, sucker!" As my father says, "the only way to win" is to make sure everyone else loses!” Rolo said as he stood up and threw down the manual Kolivan had given him.

“Rolo!” Kolivan called as he pulled the boy back down and picked up the manual. “Let me explain a team. Uh, It's like a family.”

“You do not want to be at my house at dinner time,” Rolo said with a grimace.

“Okay, okay, um…” Kolivan said as he tried to find a different example. “You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?”

“Can I be the fist?” Rolo asked with a smile. Kolivan laughed and pulled a blue cloth off his shoulder. He unfolded it to reveal a jersey. On it was Rolo’s name and the number 8.

“Welcome to the team son.”

* * *

 

“Yo-ho-ho!” Rolo exclaimed as he walked into Keith and Acxa’s dorm wearing his new jersey.

“Hey!” Matt said with a smile as he noticed the blue jersey.

“Did your plan work with Romelle? Are you going over to see the wand?” Rolo asked as he sat beside Matt on the couch.

“Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?” Keith asked with a glare, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Oh, someone's in a bad mood,” Matt said with a roll of his eyes.

“My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!” Keith said as he went back to flipping through the spellbook.

“We can do this... If we stick together,” Rolo said as he stood up off the couch with a soft smile.

“And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten…”

“To the core.”

“Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Lance with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course,” Acxa said with a sad sigh. That was, until she noticed the other three staring at her. “What?”

“Hold that thought,” Keith said as he went to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Lance on the other side.

“Hey, Keith. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed…” Lance asked with a soft smile knowing that he could ask this without being interrupted by Nyma.

“Not that I know of,” Keith said with a shake of his head.

“Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh…” Lance went to walk away but was stopped by Keith.

“Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?” Keith asked gesturing to him and the other three.

“Yeah, the whole school goes,” Lance said with a smile. “My dad’s idea.”

“Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother Shay, just so we could soak up all that goodness?” Keith asked with a smile.

“I wish you could. Up front, It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend,” Lance said with a sad smile.

“And your girlfriend?” Keith asked, a plan already forming in his head.

“Yeah. I'm sorry,” Lance said with a soft shrug of his shoulders.

“Okay. Thanks, bye,” Keith said as he began to shut the door.

“Oh, but, no, there's plenty of…” before Lance could finish, the door was shut

“I think It's time that Lancey Lance got himself a new girlfriend,” Keith said with a smile. “Or boyfriend I guess. And I need a love spell.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, the four were in the kitchen working on the love spell. Instead of Lance drinking the potion, Keith decided that he should eat the spell. Which is why there baking a batch of cookies.

“All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry,” Keith said as he stared at the recipe in the spellbook.

“Let's just chop up some onions,” Matt said as he pulled out one of the giant onions and tossed it up in the air as if it were a ball.

“No. It Says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly,” Keith said with a sigh.

“A tear's a tear,” Rolo said with a roll of his eyes.

“That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.”

“Listen to you,” Keith said with a smile.

“Yeah, I knew that,” Rolo said with a chuckle.

“Did not,” Matt said as he jokingly shoved Rolo.

“Yeah, I did,” Rolo said as he shoved Matt back, just as Rebecca and Pidge entered the kitchen. Both in their pajamas.

“There you are, Keith! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!” Rebecca said with a smile. Pidge rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“And Rebecca hasn’t shut up about hers,” Pidge said as he noticed the bowl of cookie dough. “Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?”

“Nothing special. Just cookies. Oh, no, no!” Keith called out as Rebecca stuck her finger in the bowl and placed it into her mouth.

“What? I'm not gonna double dip,” Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes.

“Feel anything?” Acxa asked as he pulled her hand back awkwardly.

“Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?”

“It could use some chip,” Rebecca said as she went to the pantry and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips.

“And those are?” Keith asked in confusion.

“Chocolate chips,” Rebecca said as he started to pour the chocolate chips into the bowl. “Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your parents ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?” Rebecca asked in confusion. “Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and they just make you laugh and put everything into perspective,” Rebecca noticed how sad the teens seemed and her smile faded. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” she asked noticing how her own sister also seemed to feel sad for the isle kids.

“It's just different where we're from,” Keith said with a sad smile as he stirred in the chocolate chips.

“Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids,” Rebecca said with a forced smile. However, the teens just avoided eye contact and had sad expressions on their faces.

“You’ve done it now,” Pidge mumbled under her breath to her sister.

“Oh... How awful.,” Rebecca said as a tear slipped down her cheek. She grabbed Keith’s gloved hand in her own and gave him a soft smile. Keith noticed the tear and quickly swiped it away and flicked it into the bowl.

“Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams.,” Keith said as he ushered a confused Pidge and Rebecca out of the kitchen. “Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Acxa, oven.”

* * *

 

As Nyma and Lance walked to their lockers, Nyma couldn’t help but notice a lot of the girls had different hair now.

A few moments later, Keith into the locker area to get to his locker. Today he was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, a two-tone grey shirt with quarter sleeves, a red and black zippered vest, and black combat boots. He was also wearing a brown belt with a pouch and his black fingerless gloves.

“Look, it's Keith!” one of the girls called out as she saw Keith open his locker.

“Hi, Keith!”

“Love my hair, Keith!”

Keith just smiled and waved back, his shy side coming out. At this moment Rolo appeared. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black combat boots.

“Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, It's not so bad here, you know,” Rolo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Are you insane?” Keith asked which made Rolo’s smile fade away. “Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!” Keith said with a snap of his fingers.

“Thanks, Keith. I needed that,” Rolo said as he pushed away from the wall and towards the girls.

“Do you think they actually paid for those?” Nyma asked as she motioned to the girls with new hair on their heads.

“Oh, hello. The name's Rolo. You all going to the tourney game tonight?” Rolo asked as he leaned over the bar to the girls.

“Yeah.”

“Keep a lookout for number eight, all right? Scoring the winning goal.”

“Okay.”

“He did it to Romelle's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother Shay's not happy about it,” Nyma asked remembering how sour Shay looked about her daughter’s new hair.

“What's the harm?” Lance asked with a shrug as he opened his locker.

“It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?” Nyma asked with a worried gasp.

“Listen, Nyma….”

“I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?” Nyma asked interrupting Lance’s sentence.

“Okay,” Lance said with a nod of his head.

“Bye, Lancey,” Nyma said giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading off. Keith closed his locker and turned to Lance.

“Hey Lancey!” Keith called out grabbing Lance’s attention.

“Hey,” Lance said closing his locker and heading over.

“I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?” Keith asked pulling the bag of cookies out.

“Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time,” Lance said as he began to walk off with a smile.

“No, yeah. I completely understand. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains” I’m sure every kid is told that at some point.”

“No, no, no.”

“No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that.”

“No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do…”

“No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess,” Keith said as he pulled the cookie out of the bag.

“No, no. Hey... see that?” Lance said as he pulled the cookie out of Keith’s hand and bit into it. “Totally trust you. Totally.”

“How are they?” Keith asked noticing Acxa and Matt were near.

“They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet…” Lance trailed off as he continued to stare at Keith. “Keith, have you always had those little violet sparks in your eyes?”

“How you feeling, bro?” Matt asked with a smile on his face.

“I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name,” Lance said with a smile on his face. “Keith!” Keith quickly covered Lance’s mouth not wanting to cause a scene. “Keith!” Lance sang again but this time muffled by Keith’s gloved hand.

* * *

 

An hour later, the tourney game was almost over.

“ _ This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The fighting Knights, two. What a game between Altea's fiercest rivals _ ”

“Get 'em, Lotor,” Rolo called out as Lotor ran onto the field.

“Thanks Rolo,” Lotor called back as he joined the others.

“ _ The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone _ .  _ The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire _ ”

“Akiho!” Kolivan called out.

“ _ And now a substitution… _ ”

“You're up,” Kolivan said with a nod towards Rolo.

“Coach, how about my buddy here?” Rolo asked pulling Matt up by his collar.

“Oh, no. Not so sure about that,” Kolivan said with a grimace.

“Coach, he's been practicing,” Rolo said with a smile.

“Rolo…” Matt started to say but was interrupted.

“And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.”

“Rolo, I’m not that good.”

“Well, he's kind of like my brain,” Rolo said with a smile. Kolivan sighed and waved a kid on the field down.

“Come here! You heard him. Get out there!” Kolivan said as he tossed a stick to Matt.

“Don't worry, bro. I got your back,” Rolo said as he pulled his helmet on.

“How about my front?” Matt asked as he also pulled his helmet on.

“Pfft. Get out there,” Rolo said as he pushed Matt onto the field and ran after him.

“ _ He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield. _ ”

“Break!” the team yelled and got into position.

“ _ When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here _ ” the announcer said as the team's got ready to play. “ _ And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. A long pass goes to Rolo. Rolo dishes off to prince Lance. Nice little block by Matt. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Rolo gets the ball back. Here comes Rolo! Rolo, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. _ ”

“Rolo plays well doesn’t he?” Acxa asked from beside Keith who nodded in agreement.

“I'm open!” Lance yelled and Rolo passed the ball to him.

“ _ Rolo makes a nice pass to Prince Lance through the kill zone. _ ”

“Rolo!” Lance yelled and tossed the ball back to Rolo.

“ _ Big block by Lotor! Prince Lance moves over wide, gives it back to Rolo. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcons' goalkeeper! _ ”

“Come on! All right, all right, let's do it!” Lance said as the team rushed back to their positions.

“Come on, guys! Come on, hustle, hustle!” Kolivan yelled from the sidelines.

“ _ 23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Rolo. Rolo, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Rolo. Big block from Lotor. Rolo dishes off to Prince Lotor. And then Matt with a big block, goes down. Rolo through the kill zone, picks up Matt. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Rolo, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Rolo. _ ”

“Hey, Rolo!” Matt yelled from in front of him.

“Matt?”

“Go up! Lance!” Matt called out as he bounced the ball up and Rolo jumped over him, Lance running in front of him.

“ _He passes to Prince Lance. He scores! Prince Lance has won it! What an unselfish play by Rolo! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Rolo and Matt, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever._ _Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn…_ ”

The announcer was unfortunately interrupted when Lance ran up to the mic and pulled it away from the announcer.

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say,” Lance said into the mic as he pulled off his helmet. At the crowd confusion, Lance continued on with had he had to say/ “Give me a "K”!” Lance yelled as he formed an M with his arms.

“"K"!” the crowd yelled back as they copied the action.

“Give me an "E"!”

“"E"!”

“Give me an "I"!”

“"I"!”

“Give me a "T"!”

“"T"!”

““Give me an "H"!”

““"H"!”

“What does that spell?”

“KEITH!” the crowd yelled. Nyma’s eyes widened when she heard what the crowd said.

“Come on, I can't hear you!” Lance yelled to which the crowd yelled louder.

“KEITH!”

“I love you, Keith! Did I mention that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all haven't yet, go and follow my Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr account. They are all under the same name of alchemygirl8. all updates on how stories are going will be posted on those account.


	7. What Is My Heart Telling Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If y'all haven't yet, go and follow my Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr account. They are all under the same name of alchemygirl8. all updates on how stories are going will be posted on those accounts.

 

“Give me a beat! Whoo!” Lance called out to the band.

“Uno, dos, tres, quatro!” Narti yelled out as she led the band into a song.

“Oh, my God! Cookie!” Acxa yelled out as she remembered Lance had eaten the cookie before the game.

“What was in that cookie?” Keith asked in surprise as Lance, Rolo, Matt, the other team players, and the cheerleaders started to dance. Lance, of course, had begun to sing.

“ _ Did I mention that I’m in love with you? _

_ And did I mention there’s nothing I can do? _

_ And did I happen to say _

_ I dream of you every day _

_ Well let me _

_ Shout it out loud ( _ **_Shout it out loud_ ** _ ) _

_ If that’s ok _

_ Hey hey ( **Hey** ) _

_ If that’s ok ( **hey** ) _ ”

Keith continued to watch on in awe as Lance continued to sing and dance. He never expected the love spell to work like this.

“ _ I met this guy that rocked my world _

_ Like it’s never been rocked _

_ And now I’m living just for him _

_ And I won’t ever stop _

_ I never thought that it could happen _

_ To a guy like me _

_ But now look at what you’ve done _

_ You got me down on my knees _ ”

The crowd cheered as the team fell onto their knees and then stood back up and began dancing again.

“ _ Because my love for you is _

_ Ridiculous! _

_ I never knew ( _ **_who knew?_ ** _ ) _

_ That it could be like this _

_ My love for you is _

_ Ridiculous! _

_ My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s ( **r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s** ) _

_ It’s ( _ **_ridiculous_ ** _ ) _

_ Just ( _ **_ridiculous_ ** _ ) _

_ And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss _ ”

As Lance dragged the mic stand behind him, his blue eyes never lost contact with Keith’s violet orbs.

“ _ Well did I mention that I’m in love with you? _

_ And did I mention there’s nothing I can do? _

_ And did I happen to say _

_ I dream of you every day _

_ Well lemme _

_ Shout it out loud ( _ **_Shout it out loud_ ** _ ) _

_ If that’s ok _

_ Hey hey _

_ Yeah _

_ If that’s ok ( _ **_hey_ ** _ ) _ ”

“What a love spell huh?” Acxa asked with a teasing smile as Lance continued to dance, a smile on his face every time he saw Keith in the crowd.

“No kidding,” Keith replied back.

“ _ I gotta know which way to go _

_ Come on now give me a sign _

_ You gotta show me that you’re only _

_ Ever gonna be mine _

_ Don’t wanna go another minute _

_ Livin without you _

_ Cuz if your heart just isn’t it _

_ I don’t know what I’ll do _ ”

Keith covered his mouth in shock as Lance back into the arms of his team members and was tossed into the air as if he were a cheerleader. He was even more shocked when Lance landed on his feet perfectly and started to sing and dance again.

“ _ Because my love for you is _

_ Ridiculous! _

_ I never knew ( _ **_who knew?_ ** _ ) _

_ That it could be like this _

_ My love for you is _

_ Ridiculous! _

_ My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s ( **r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s** ) _

_ It’s ( _ **_ridiculous_ ** _ ) _

_ Just ( _ **_ridiculous_ ** _ ) _

_ And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss _

_ Come on now _ ”

Now the cheerleaders had stepped in. They performed several routines as the team members danced in a half circle.

“ _ Uh _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Yeow _

_ Alright ( _ **_hey_ ** _ ) _

_ Alright _ ”

Lance smiled and then pulled his jersey off. The team pointed towards Keith and Lance tossed his jersey to him. Keith couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he caught it.

“ _ Because my love for you is _

_ Ridiculous! _

_ I never knew ( _ **_who knew?_ ** _ ) _

_ That it could be like this _ ”

Lance ran over to the mascot, which was a horse, and climbed on the back. The mascot “trotted” its way over a few feet before Lance fell back into the arms of Matt and Rolo and was then tossed into the crowd and slowly crowd surfed over to Keith. Keith noticed and went to step behind Acxa was pulled and pushed back by Pidge and Acxa just as Lance appeared in front of him and the music stopped.

“ _ My love for you is _

_ Ridiculous! _

_ My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s ( **r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s** ) _

_ It’s ( _ **_ridiculous_ ** _ ) _

_ Just ( _ **_ridiculous_ ** _ ) _

_ Just ( _ **_ridiculous_ ** _ ) _

_ And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss _

_ Come on now _ ”

The crowd cheered and Lance went to pull Keith into a kiss, but the ebony haired teen pulled back with a small squeak that only Lance heard. Lance chuckled and pulled him into a side hug.

“ I love you, Keith! Did I mention that?” At this moment, Nyma walked up with Lotor and pulled the microphone from Lance’s hands.

“Lotor's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date,” Nyma said with a glare towards the new couple.

“Whoa!” the crowd exclaimed as Nyma pulled Lotor into a kiss.

“Keith! Will you go to the coronation with me?” Lance asked as he pulled the microphone out of Nyma’s hands.

“Yes!” Keith said quietly into the microphone, his shy side coming out as the crowd waited for his answer.

“He said yes!” Lance exclaimed and the crowd cheered. Nyma and Lotor rolled their eyes and left the bleachers.

“Let's go, Lance. The whole team's waiting for you,” Rolo said feeling a little bad that he was interrupting Lance and Keith’s moment.

“Yeah,” Lance said as he gave Keith a kiss on the cheek and exited the bleachers.

“Bye,” Keith said as Lance walked away with a smile on his face.

“ _ What a victory. What a day for the Auradon knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years _ ”

Keith turned to Acxa who had an unreadable expression on her face.

“I feel really sorry for Nyma,” Keith said which drew Acxa’s attention back to her friend.

“You do?” Acxa asked in surprise knowing how much Nyma annoyed Keith sometimes.

“Yeah,” Keith said with a nod of his head. “I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself.”

“I guess I am kind of talented,” Acxa said with a smile on her face.

“You are definitely gifted,” Keith said with a laugh.

“Thanks Keith.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Rolo called out as the team raised him up, a golden trophy in his hands.

“ _ And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that? _ ”

* * *

 

The next day, Acxa and Narti were in their chemistry class. Currently, there was a text going on for the chapter they just covered. Acxa was wearing the purple and black dress she was working on a few days ago, black tights, and black heeled knee length boots. At the moment, she was digging around in her backpack for something.

“Looking for something?” Mr. Iverson asked as he pulled Acxa’s mirror out of his blazer pocket. “Thank you, Lotor. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code,” as Mr. Iverson placed a hand on Lotor’s shoulder, Acxa issued the white-haired prince a harsh glare. “It will be my recommendation that you are expelled.”

“Mr. Iverson, I…” Acxa began to explain but Narti butted in.

“But that isn't fair. Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is.”

“It's called a magic mir…”

“You're not helping. Stop,” Narti said quietly to Acxa who bowed her head down. “Maybe she needed another pencil.”

“Actually, I was…”

“Really, don't help,” Narti said once again to Acxa before turning back to Mr. Iverson. “Please.”

“Well,” Mr. Iverson said with a sigh and soft shake of his head. “If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop.”

Acxa nodded and placed her backpack down on the ground beside her. Mr. Iverson walked away and Acxa sent another harsh glare towards Lotor before returning to her test package.

* * *

 

After class Acxa stayed back as Mr. Iverson wanted to go over her test first and maybe return her mirror. He surprised when he added it all up, she ended up getting a B+. He returned her mirror with an apology and let her go for lunch.

Acxa headed to where she knew Narti was sitting and slowly snuck up behind her. Narti jumped as she felt someone lean against her and a test package with Acxa’s name was placed in front of her. She smiled when she saw that letter grade on it.

“For the first time, It's like I'm more than just a pretty face,” Acxa said with a smile on her face.

“A shocker, huh?” Narti asked with a chuckle. Acxa laughed and sat down on the picnic bench beside her.

“You were pretty great in there,” Acxa said placing her test down on the table.

“So were you.”

“I bet I can get an "A" on the next test without the mirror,” Acxa said shoving her test back into her backpack.

“Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and we'll hang out with…”

“Yeah, let's get together,” Acxa said with a smile. Neither of the pair noticing Keith walking up behind them.

“There you are!” Keith exclaimed as he caught sight of Acxa. “I have been looking for you literally everywhere!”

“What's wrong?” Acxa asked in concern.

“Lance just asked me out on...a date,” Keith said quietly so only Narti and Acxa could hear him.

“We can handle this. Bye,” Acxa said as she grabbed her bag and stood up, linking hers and Keith’s arms together.

“Bye,” Narti said as the pair walked back to their dorm room.

* * *

 

Back in their dorm room, Acxa had dug through Keith’s clothes and picked an outfit out for him. Keith was now sitting on his bed dressed in a pair of loose black jeans, a grey t-shirt, a loose red leather jacket, red combat boots, and his brown belt. However, Keith wasn’t wearing his fingerless gloves this time around.

Currently, Acxa was applying a loose powder to brighten Keith’s skin a little.

“Okay. Easy on the powder,” Keith said with a chuckle. “I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could,” Keith said as he remembered the love potion.

“Please. My mom taught me how to apply powder before I could talk. Always gently buff it in,” Acxa said as she closed the lid to the powder and pulled out a brush to brush through Keith’s mess that he called his hair.

“My mom was never really big on makeup tips and I never had a sister,” Keith said as Acxa brushed through his knots with ease.

“Well, now you do. We're going to need all the family we can get If we don't pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Hira,” Acxa said as she set the brush down.

“Are you afraid of her?” Keith asked in curiosity.

“Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?”

“I just really want her to be proud of me,” Keith said as he played with the ends of his hair. “She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way.”

“Moving on. Come see,” Acxa said with a smile as she pulled Keith to his feet.

“Are we done?” Keith asked as Acxa walked him to the mirror.

“Yeah,” Acxa replied as Keith stared at his reflection in the mirror. With wide eyes, he stared at his appearance in awe.

“Oh.”

“I know,” Acxa said as she leaned against Keith’s shoulder.

“I look…”

“Say it.”

“Not hideous.”

“Not even close,” Acxa said with a smile as a knock on the door came.

Keith walked up and opened it to reveal Lance. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white and blue shirt with quarter sleeves, a green cargo jacket, and white and black sneakers. In his arms, he held two helmets.

“For the first time, I understand the difference between gorgeous and handsome,” Lance said with a smile as he stared at Keith’s appearance. “I hope you like bikes,” Lance said as he held out one of the helmets.

“Love them,” Keith said with a forced smile as he followed Lance down the hall, Acxa sending him an encouraging smile as she closed the dorm door behind her.

* * *

 

“Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone,” Lance said as they walked across the suspension bridge to where Lance had their date planned.

“Um... My middle name is Gerald,” Keith said with a chuckle as they stopped halfway across.

“Gerald?” Lance asked in surprise.

“Yeah. Gerald. Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Keith Gerald Kogane.”

“Mine's Florian,” Lance said as the breeze blew past them.

“Florian?”

“Yeah,” Lance said with a sigh.

“Lance Florian McClain, how princely,” Keith said with a chuckle. “Oh, that's almost worse.”

“I mean, you know, It's better than Bertha. But it's still not that much better,” Lance said as they walked the rest of the way across the bridge. “Watch your foot. Yeah. Are you good?” Lance asked, he had asked Keith to close his eyes and he guided him down the small rocky hill.

“Mm-hmm,” Keith said nervously as his eyes were closed and he wasn’t able to see where he was going. Yet, a small piece of him told him to trust Lance.

“Now, step up. There you go. You ready?” Lance said from behind Keith.

“Mm-hmm,” Keith said with a nod.

“Open,”

Keith opened his eyes to reveal the spot Lance had taken him to. It was beautiful. A stone gazebo beside a lake that was deep enough for swimming in. The stone pillars were decorated with green vines and flowers the colour of Keith’s eyes. Laid out on the gazebo was a picnic cloth with many foods laid out for eating.

Keith turned back to Lance with a smile that he couldn’t help but let form on his face.

* * *

 

“Mm…” Keith said as he finished eating the jelly donut Lance had handed him. It was unlike anything that he hadn’t before on the island. Then again, food was very different on the island than it was here in Altea. Very different.

“Is this your first time?” Lance asked as he pulled his jacket off and placed it next to Keith’s on the ground.

“Mm... We don't really date much on the island. It's more like... Gang activity,” Keith explained which made Lance burst out laughing.

“Um, I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?” Lance asked as he noticed crumbs and powder left on Keith’s lips.

“Is it bad?”

“You got a... Just a…” Lance said as he leaned forward to clean off his boyfriend's lips. “I mean, yeah, do this,” Lance said licking his lips to which Keith followed in example.

“Mm-hmm. Gone? You can't take me anywhere, I guess,” Keith said as he wiped his hands on a napkin from the pile.

“You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something,” Lance said as he sat up.

“Well, I'm 16. I'm an only child. And I've only ever lived in one place.”

“Me, too. That... we have so much in common already.”

“No. Trust me, we do not,” Keith said as he remembered his life on the island and how different it was from how his life was going here in Altea now. “And now you're gonna be king.”

“Yeah,” Lance said with a sigh.

“What?” Keith asked in curiosity.

“A crown doesn't make you a king,” Lance said with a shake of his head.

“Well, it kind of does.”

“No, it... Your mother is mistress of evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness. But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it,” Lance said as he stared into Keith’s eyes with a smile. “Let's go for a swim,” Lance said as he stood up and pulled his shirt off.

“Hm? What? Uh... Right now?” Keith asked, his nervousness coming out.

“Yeah, right now,” Lance said as he flipped his shoes and socks off.

“I think I'm just gonna stay here,” Keith as he resituated himself on the blanket.

“No, no, no. Come on.”

“I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before,” Keith said as he plucked a strawberry from the bowl and bit into it. His eyes widening at the taste. “Mm…”

“Don't eat all of them,” Lance said with a chuckle as he headed off.

“Okay. Ooh! Mm,” at this point, Keith had already eaten at least three strawberries. Maybe four. He lost count.

At the sound of rocks falling, Keith turned to find Lance had shed his pants and climbed to the top of the ledge above the lake. He was now wearing blue swimming shorts with crowns?

“Are those little crowns on your shorts?” Keith called out to which Lance shrugged with a smile.

“Maybe,” Lance called back as he got ready to jump off. “Whoo!”

Keith laughed as Lance jumped down from the tall rock and into the calm water below. Lance surfaced and Keith turned back to the picnic blanket Lance had set up, his smiling fading. He laid his head on the pillar closing his violet eyes before opening them again.

“ _ A million thoughts in my head _

_ Should I let my heart keep listening? _

_ 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line _

_ Nothing lost but something missing _ ”

Keith thought back to Haggar. She wanted him to follow in her footsteps. Be evil like she was. But that’s not what Keith wanted. He didn’t want to be like Haggar.

“ _ I can't decide _

_ What's wrong, what's right _

_ Which way should I go? _ ”

Keith was in an inner conflict with himself. He had trouble trying to find out what his heart wanted. He wanted to be different from Haggar, he didn’t want to be evil like her. He only wanted her to be proud of him for once. But as long as he wasn’t like her, she wouldn’t.

That thought crushed him even more.

“ _ If only I knew what my heart was telling me _

_ Don't know what I'm feeling _

_ Is this just a dream? _

_ Ah oh, yeah _

_ If only I could read the signs in front of me _

_ I could find the way to who I'm meant to be _

_ Ah oh, if only _

_ Yeah _ ”

Keith sighed. He knew he was going crazy. Even though he was using Lance to help Haggar’s plan, he couldn’t help but realize that he had fallen in love with the other. He made Keith feel something, something that he couldn’t explain.

“ _ Am I crazy? _

_ Maybe we could happen _

_ Yeah _ ”

Keith frowned. He knew that at some point the spell would wear off or that he would have to undo the spell to complete his mother’s plan. After that happened his and Lance’s relationship would crumble to dust. He only wished that this wasn’t because of a stupid love spell. That this was real love.

“ _ Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out? _

_ If only I knew what my heart was telling me _

_ Don't know what I'm feeling _

_ Is this just a dream? _

_ Ah oh... _

_ If only ( _ **_yeah_ ** _ ) _

_ If only ( _ **_yeah_ ** _ ) _

_ If only ( _ **_yeah_ ** _ ) _

_ If only _

_ If only _ ”


	8. Family Day Mishap

As Keith sat on the edge of the gazebo, he noticed that he couldn’t hear nor see Lance swimming about as he did before.

“Lance?” Keith asked as he looked around, his eyes trying to find him. “Lance?” Keith asked once more, his voice rising with his panic. “Lance?!” Keith called out as he rose to his feet, his voice echoing throughout the lake.

Without thinking, Keith jumped into the water. It wasn’t when he was deeper in that he remembered he couldn’t swim. With the water up to his neck, Keith started to panic as he couldn’t stay afloat. Keith’s head almost went under when he felt arms carry him back to the gazebo. Keith coughed the little water out of his lungs and clung on to who he now realized was Lance carrying him out of the lake.

“You scared me!” Keith exclaimed as he smacked Lance on his arm. Lance jumped and shook his head softly, water splashing onto Keith.

“You... you can't swim?” Lance asked in surprise to which Keith shook his head.

“No!” Keith snapped back with a glare.

“You live on an island!” Lance exclaimed in confusion.

“Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember? Ugh!”

“And you still tried to save me,” Lance said in amazement.

“Yeah. And do you thank me? No! All I get is soaking wet!” Keith said as he wrung out the bottom of his grey t-shirt.

“And, uh, this fancy rock,” Lance said as he pulled a glowing stone out of his pocket and handed it to Keith. “It's yours. Make a wish and throw it back in the lake,” Lance said as Keith took out from his hands and tossed it back into the lake.

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up, water dripping from his clothes and hair. Lance climbed out of the lake and grabbed his jacket from where he placed it earlier. As Keith went to sit down by the picnic blanket, Lance placed the jacket around his shoulders and grabbed the towel to sit down on.

“Uh Keith, I told you that I loved you. What about you?” Lance asked as he played with the ends of Keith’s hair to grab his attention. “Do you love me?” Keith stared into Lance’s blue eyes for a few silent moments before he turned his head away and stared at the lake with a frown on his face.

“I don't know what love feels like,” Keith said softly, but Lance heard it.

“Maybe I can teach you,” Lance said with a smile. Keith turned back to Lance and gave him a soft smile in return.

Shortly after, they headed off back to the school. Lance explaining that he would have some of the servants come and take the food and stuff back for them.

* * *

 

The next day, the teens were back in Remedial class with Shay. Today she was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a light green blouse with loose sheer sleeves, and a black vest. She was also wearing black heels.

“Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is Family Day here at Altea Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat,” Shay said with a smile. She headed over to the computer behind her and pressed a button on the keyboard. The computer flashed for a moment before Haggar’s face popped up.

“I don't see anything, nor do I hear,” Haggar said as she studied the webcam in front of her. Beside her sat Ladnock, Trugg, and Sendak on the couch.

“Kids!” Shay called towards the teens who quickly headed over.

“Is it... is it... is…” Haggar said in an annoyed tone of voice. On their end of the webcam, it was a black screen.

“Press enter,” Trugg said as she pressed keys on the keyboard.

“Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!” Haggar said as she grew even more annoyed at the electronic device before her. A moment later and the villains could see Shay and their kids on the screen.

“Acxz, It's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree,” Ladnock said with a smile as she saw her daughter beside Keith.

“Don't you mean the weeds?” Haggar said with a roll of her eyes.

“Ooh! Who's the old bat?” Sendak said as he saw Shay between Keith and Matt.

“This is Fairy Godmother Shay,” Keith said with a forced smile.

“Still doing tricks with eggplants?” Haggar asked with a smirk on her face.

“I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage,” Shay said with a soft glare.

“You really couldn't give anyone till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?” Haggar asked to which the trio beside her burst into laughter. This of course, just fueled Shay’s anger.

“They were mice! They were not... they were mice. They were not…” Shay said as she stomped away off camera, giving the teens a chance to speak to their parents while she cooled down.

“Hi, mom,” Keith said with a smile.

“Keith! I m-m-miss you,” Haggar said as she got slapped on the arm by Ladnock as she remembered that Shay was present.

“You children are never far from our thoughts,” Trugg chimed in with a small wave to her son who waved back.

“I got it,” Haggar said with a roll of her eyes. “How long must mommy wait to see you?”

“Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that,” Keith explained as he forced himself not to roll his eyes at his mother’s practically bad acting.

“When?”

“Friday, 10 A.M.”

“You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much,” Haggar said as she stopped herself from revealing her plan.

“Yes, I completely understand, mother,” Keith said as he got the hidden message from his mother.

“Matt, is that a dog? It would make the perfect size for earmuffs,” Sendak said as he caught sight of Bae Bae in Matt’s arms.

“He's the perfect size for a pet,” Matt snapped back. “This dog loves me, and I love him,” Matt said with a glare. “So give it a rest!”

“Oh-ho! Burn!” Trugg said with a laugh.

“Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit saleswoman!” Sendak snapped back with a glare.

“People who obsess over dogs shouldn't throw stones,” Trugg said with an equally hated glare.

“Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors.”

“Enough!”

Shay could see the teens were uncomfortable and shut the computer off with a sad smile.

“I'm so sorry,” Shay said, guilt flooding her.

“Thanks for the special treat,” Rolo said softly with a smile.

“Of course,” Shay replied as the teens went to gather their stuff.

“Keith, what do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?” Acxa asked as they headed into the hallway.

“I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best,” Keith said with a sigh.

“Really?” Matt asked in surprise.

“No, I think we are definitely goners,” Keith said with a shake of his head.

“Yeah,” Acxa said with a sigh as they headed to Rolo and Matt’s dorm to plan their next move.

* * *

 

“Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under Shiro’s spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony,” Keith said as he pointed out the spots on the map on the table. “Okay. Matt?”

“Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand,” Matt said with a shake of his head.

“Perfect. Acxa?”

“Yeah?”

“You will use this to take out the driver,” Keith said as he pulled out a clear vial with blue liquid inside. “Two sprays and he'll be out like a light.”

“Okay,” Acxa said with a nod of her head. Matt and Rolo headed off to chill on their heads. As Acxa went to walk away, she took notice of a certain page in Keith’s spellbook open. “Keith? You want to break Lance's love spell?”

“Yeah. You know, for after,” Keith said with a forced smile as Acxa sat down beside him. “I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Altea, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Lance still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel.”

Keith sighed and walked out of the dorm room, spellbook in hand. Rolo, Matt, and Acxa all watching him in concern.

* * *

 

That night, no one slept well. Rolo stared at the trophy he and Matt had won together with the team. Mat laid on his bed and pulled Bae Bae close to him. Acxa pulled her test out of her nightside table and stared at it.

Keith was in the kitchen, baking another spell, Though this time, it would be for a different reason.

“ _ A million thoughts in my head _

_ Should I let my heart keep listening? _

_ I know it's time to say goodbye _

_ So hard to let go _ ”

A single tear ran down Keith’s cheek as he could feel his heart breaking. He did love Lance, but he knew it would be too cruel to have him still be in love with him when Haggar’s plan came into action. Keith wiped his tears away and proceeded to bake the treat in the oven.

* * *

 

The next day, the school was out in the gardens celebrating Family Day. Everyone's parents were present for the celebration.

Lance was dressed in a pair of blue silk dress pants, a white blouse, and a silk blue blazer. His mother, Allura was dressed in a knee-length light blue dress with silver lining, a white blouse with a white bow belt, white heels, gold chandelier earrings, and her silver ring with a blue gem. Shiro was dressed in a something similar to Lance but light grey and with his crown on his head.

“ Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner!”

“ _ Be our guest, be our guest _

_ Put our service to the test _

_ Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie _

_ And we'll provide the rest ( _ **_that's right_ ** _ ) _

_ Soup du jour (uh-huh), hot hors d'oeuvres ( _ **_come on_ ** _ ) _

_ Why, we only live to serve ( _ **_whoo!_ ** _ ) _

_ Try the grey stuff, it's delicious ( _ **_alright_ ** _ ) _

_ Don't believe me? Ask the dishes ( _ **_ask the dishes_ ** _ ) _ ”

Behind Lance, a group of students including Rebecca, Romelle, Nyma, and Lotor sang and danced behind him. Lance turned to two girls and tossed the napkin he had on his arm to them, flashing one of his signature smiles to them.

“ _ Yeah, they can sing, sing, sing, they can dance, dance, dance _

_ After all, Miss, this is France ( _ **_uh-huh_ ** _ ) _

_ And a dinner here is never, never second best ( _ **_come on!_ ** _ ) _

_ Go on, unfold your menu _

_ Go on, take a glance and then you'll ( _ **_alright_ ** _ ) _

_ Be our guest ( _ **_hey_ ** _ ), be our guest ( _ **_hey_ ** _ ) _

_ Be our guest, yeah _

_ Yeah, come on, yeah _

_ Be our guest, guest, yeah, yeah _ ”

At this point, Keith, Acxa, Rolo, and Matt appeared. Keith was wearing a pair of light grey pants, a lavender blouse, and a white blazer. Acxa was wearing a high collared black knee length dress with a silver studded belt, black heels, black hoop earrings with fringe, and a silver bracelet, she also had a black purse with her.

Matt was wearing a pair of black pants, a green shirt, and a black vest. Rolo was wearing a pair of dark red pants, a black blouse, and a black jacket.

“ _ Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, hey _

_ Pie and pudding en flambé, flambé _

_ We'll prepare and serve with flair _

_ A culinary cabaret ( _ **_sounds so good_ ** _ ) _

_ You're alone, oh and you're scared, yeah _

_ But the banquet's all prepared ( _ **_it's all prepared_ ** _ ) _

_ No one's gloomy or complaining _

_ While the flatware's entertaining ( _ **_flatware's entertaining_ ** _ ) _

_ We tell jokes (jokes), I do tricks ( _ **_tricks_ ** _ ) _

_ With my fellow candlesticks ( _ **_fellow candlesticks_ ** _ ) _

_ And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet ( _ **_you can bet_ ** _ ) _

_ Come on and lift your glass _

_ You've won your own _

_ free pass _

_ To be our guest ( _ **_If you're stressed_ ** _ ) _

_ ( _ **_It's fine dining we suggest_ ** _ ) _

_ Be our guest, be our guest, Be our guest ( _ **_yeah_ ** _ ) _ ”

As they passed the dessert table, Keith couldn’t help but grab a strawberry. Acxa noticed and gave her friend a knowing smile. Keith shook her off and watched as the singing came to an end.

“ _ ( _ **_Yeah, come on_ ** _ ) _

_ Be our guest ( _ **_Be our guest_ ** _ ) _

_ ( _ **_Come on, come on_ ** _ ) _

_ Be our guest! _ ”

The crowd cheered as the singing ended and Allura and Shiro walked up to Lance with a smile.

“ Oh... That was so lovely!” Allura said as she gave her son a hug.

“Just here?” Shiro asked as the photographer wanted to take a picture for the newspaper of the trio.

“Ready?” the man asked as he held up the camera.

“Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend,” Lance said to which his parents smiled.

“Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Nyma was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up,” Allura said as they got back into position for the picture.

“Do we know your new girlfriend?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah well it's actually more of a boyfriend,” Lance said as he caught sight of Keith walking by with Acxa. “Keith!”

“On the count of three. One, two…”

As Keith turned around, Allura and Shiro’s jaws dropped. Just by the looks of him, they could tell who his mother was.

“I wanna introduce you to my parents,” Lance said as Shiro and Allura shooed the photographer away.

“Okay,” Keith said as Lance linked their arms together and turned to his parents.

“This is Keith. From the island,” Lance said with a smile. “My boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Allura said with an uneasy smile.

“Hi,” Keith replied back, a nervous smile on his face.

“I was thinking maybe he can join us for lunch,” Lance said as he rubbed Keith’s arm to soothe his nervousness.

“Of... course. Any friend of Lance’s….” Shiro said with a smile.

“Um, I actually came with my friends,” Keith said as he pointed to where Acxa, Matt, and Rolo were standing.

“Well, you should invite them. Because the more the merrier!” Allura said with a forced laugh.

“Yeah, I'll go grab them,” Keith said as he turned to head off.

“Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?” Shiro suggested.

“Huh? Of course,” Keith said with a small smile.

“Game on,” Lance said with a smile.

“Game on,” Shiro repeated with a similar smile.

“Have you played before?” Lance asked as he and Keith walked towards the field.

“No,” Keith said back with a shake of his head.

“No? You'll be fine.”

* * *

 

Throughout the game, Keith was standing to the side. Allura had reassured him that it was alright he didn’t know how to play. She said that he was more than welcome to stand by and watch.

“Hello there,” an elderly woman said as she walked up. She was dressed in a grey plaid skirt, a white sleeveless blouse, white blouse with a belt, and white heels. She was also wearing a two chain necklace and silver earrings. Her grey blonde hair was tied into a braided bun and her eyes smiled at Keith.

“Hi,” Keith replied back with a smile.

“Now, have we met?” the woman asked as she stepped to the other side of Keith.

“No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... transfer student,” Keith said to which the woman nodded in understanding.

“Oh, yes.”

“Grammy,” Nyma said as she walked up and kissed the woman on the cheek. Nyma was dressed in a white sleeves blouse, a light blue skirt with a black flower design on the edge, a white jean vest with lace backing, and silver strappy sandals. She also wore silver teardrop earrings and a silver bracelet with a heart pendant.

“Oh Nyma, it’s so good to see you again,” the woman replied with a smile.

“Grammy?” Keith asked as he caught sight of Nyma.

“Malocoti's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this boy. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap,” Nyma said with a glare towards the teen. The woman turned to Keith and studied him in confusion before she caught sight of the slight yellow haze in his eyes.

“You!” she cried out, grabbing the attention of everyone around them. “How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?”

“Queen Luxia, It's okay. Haggar is still on the island. This is her son, Keith,” Lance said as he walked up behind Keith. “Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”

“A chance to what, Lance? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!” Luxia said with a glare towards Keith.

“I'm so so…” as Keith went to apologize, Lotor stepped in front of him with a glare.

“Go away! Stay away from her!” Lotor said.

“Don't do this, Lotor,” Lance said with a sigh.

“What? They were raised by their parents, Lance. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend,” Lotor said as he pointed to Keith.

“Hey, hey!” Lance said with a glare, he could feel himself getting angry.

“Oh. You enjoy hurting people,” Lotor said towards Rolo. “And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.”

“Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?” Acxa said as she pulled out her magic mirror and pointed it towards Lotor as his image popped up.

“What? Come on!” Lotor scoffed as he tossed the mirror out of Acxa’s hand.

“Back off, Lotor. All right? Back off!” Rolo said as he pushed Lotor away. Acxa pulled out the vial Keith gave her last night and sprayed it into Lotor’s face. The crowd crying out when Lotor fell to the ground.

“Come on, Keith,” Acxa said as she grabbed Keith’s hand and started to run away. Rolo and Matt following.

“Guys!” Lance called out as he saw the four leaving.

“I feared something like this would happen,” Shiro said with a sigh as Lotor slowly started to wake up.

“This isn't their fault!” Lance said with a soft glare to his father.

“No, son. It's yours,” Shiro said as he grabbed Allura’s hand.

“Mom?” Lance asked in a soft voice. Allura just shook her head softly and walked away with Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all haven't yet, go and follow my Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr account. They are all under the same name of alchemygirl8. all updates on how stories are going will be posted on those accounts.


	9. The Strength Of Evil Is Good As None, When Stands Before Four Hearts As One

An hour later, the teens were having lunch at a picnic table which just happened to be in front of the table where Nyma, Romelle, Rebecca, Pidge, Lotor, Narti, and some other teens were sitting. Pidge along with Narti wanted desperately to go and sit with the teens but their ‘friends’ stopped them from doing so every time they tried to.

“Hey, guys. How is everyone?” Lance asked as he walked up to the group. Though, no one answered him. “Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go,” Lance said as he stepped behind Keith and softly rubbed his shoulders. “Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay,” Lance assured them but not one of the four seemed to believe him. “I have to go. I'll see you guys later.”

“Sure,” Keith softly, his expression remained the same. Lance nodded his head softly and walked off, a frown on his face.

“Listen, Acxa, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just…” Narti said as he pushed past Rebecca and walked up to Acxa.

“Narti!” Rebecca called out with a glare towards Acxa.

“It's my fault, Acxa. I'm sorry,” Acxa said with a frown on her face.

“No, It's mine.”

“Narti!” Lotor called out.

“What?” Narti asked as she turned to Lotor. However, she got the meaning behind his expression.

“Narti…”

“Sorry I can’t,” Narti said with a sigh as she walked back to where Rebecca was.

“How long does he think that's gonna last?” Nyma asked as she and Romelle walked by. Romelle was wearing a pink knee-length dress with quarter length sleeves, short white heels, a gold bracelet with teal stones, a golden chain necklace, and a jeweled headband. “Keith is just the bad boy infatuation.”

“Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a king,” Romelle said to which the girls burst out into laughter as they headed back to their lunch table.

“Beware, forswear, undo Romelle’s hair,” Keith said as he flipped through the pages of the spellbook and switched Romelle's hair back to it’s short bob from before. Romelle screamed and all the girls burst out into laughter. Rebecca, in fear, grabbed at her hair as if her hands were going to protect it.

“There's a lot more where that came from,” Keith said as he stood up and turned to the girls behind him, spellbook in hand.

“Excuse me, who do you think you are?” Nyma asked with a glare.

“Do I look like I'm kidding?” Keith asked with an equally cold glare as he opened his spellbook and started to flip pages. Nyma and the crowd turned away from Keith and quickly headed off. Rebecca dragging her sister and Narti away.

“Wow,” Matt muttered under his breath with a small frown.

“I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand,” Keith said as he grabbed his stuff and walked off, the trio following behind him.

* * *

 

The next day, the kingdom was crowded around the cathedral to catch a glimpse of Lance along with Keith. Currently, Haggar, Ladnock, Trugg, and Sendak were watching the coronation on the television in front of them, a bowl of popcorn in Haggar’s lap.

“At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Lance will soon be crowned king! I'm Queen Hira, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all,” Ladnock scrunched up her nose and tossed a handful of popcorn at the television screen.

“"I'm Queen Hira." Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done.”

Meanwhile inside, Nyma and Lotor were showing off, as usual. Nyma was wearing a pink halter gown with white heels, a white cropped cardigan, silver teardrop earrings, a snowflake necklace, and a silver bracelet with a heart pendant. Lotor was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a purple blazer.

Romelle walked by, due to her hair, she was once again invisible. Romelle was wearing a spaghetti strap pink slightly poofy gown with white heels, a two-chain necklace, silver earrings, and a golden headband.

“Oh, Fairy Godmother Shay is looking radiant,” Hira said with a smile as the camera fixed on Shay. Shay was wearing a black skirt with angled ruffles up to her waist with a silver belt around her waist, black heels, silver hoop earrings, a golden necklace, a matching golden bracelet, and another plain gold bracelet on her other wrist.

“But what is happening with Romelle's hair? And there is Fairy Godmother Shay's wand.”

“I want that wand!” Haggar cried out as she passed the popcorn bowl to Trugg behind her.

“Do you? Hadn't heard,” Sendak said with a roll of his eyes. Haggar turned to him with a glare.

* * *

“Oh, and here comes Lance now,” Hira announced as the camera fixed on Lance and Keith in the carriage.

Lance was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath and black dress shoes, gold detailing decorated his suit blazer.  Keith was wearing black dress pants, a red blouse, black blazer, and black dress shoes. Acxa had styled his hair so that his bangs were cleanly loose and the rest of his hair was in a ponytail.

“Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look handsome,” Lance said with a smile as he grabbed Keith’s hand in his own.”No problem there.”

“Thank you,” Keith said with a smile.

“Keith, would you wear my ring?” Lance asked as he pulled a gold ring with a blue gem off his finger.

“Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me,” Keith said to which Lance nodded in understanding and slipped the ring back on his finger. “I have something for you,” Keith said as he grabbed the blue and gold wrapped box that had been sitting on his lap.

“For me?” Lance asked in surprise.

“Yeah. It's just for later, you know for when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy,” Keith explained as he passed the box over to Lance.

“Always thinking. But I can't wait,” Lance said as he opened the box, pulled out the mini cupcake and bit into it.

“No!” Keith called out with wide eyes.

“Mm. Mm... Mm! This is really good,” Lance said with a smile.

“Uh, do you…”

“Keith?”

“Do you feel okay?”

“You bet,” Lance said as he put the box away.

“Would you say that you're still in... that... that you have very strong feelings for me?” Keith asked.

“I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect.”

“Yeah... Okay. What? What? You knew?” Keith asked in surprise with wide eyes

“That you spelled me? Yeah. Yeah, I knew,” Lance said with a knowing smile.

“I'm... I can explain myself.”

“No, look, It's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Nyma. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?” Lance asked.

“Yes. You're so right. So, then, how long have you known?” Keith asked with a small smile.

“Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake,” Lance said as his smile faded a little bit.

“So then what? You've just been... Faking it since then?”

“I haven't been faking anything,” Lance said as he slipped his ring onto Keith’s pointer finger and kissed his hand

* * *

 

“Well, If it isn't…” Ladnock said in surprise as the camera shifted to show Lance helping Keith out of the carriage as it stopped at the stairs of the cathedral.

“My son. Looking like some kind of…”

“Prince!” Hira finished with a surprised look on her face, she was expecting Nyma to be with Lance. “Now, let's see who this handsome young man is wearing,” Hira said as she pulled out a card and read it over. “Acxa.”

“Acxa! That's my dau... Acxa!”

“Someone named Acxa designed his suit.”

“That's my daughter!” Ladnock exclaimed with a smile on her face.

“Oh, wow. She sewed a suit. Meanwhile, my boy duped a prince, and he's this close to grabbing the magic wand,” Haggar said with a roll of her eyes.

“Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one,” Ladnock said with a roll of her eyes.

“It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins! Villains, our revenge begins today,” Haggar said with a smile on her face, the trio behind her bursting into evil laughter.

Keith and Lance walked up the stairs, hand in hand, to the where Shiro and Allura were standing. Allura was wearing a blue off the shoulder gown with glitter on the off the shoulder straps and white heels. She was also wearing a silver necklace, silver teardrop earrings, a blue and silver jewel bracelet, and her wedding ring. Her hair was tied into a high bun with her crown nestled on her head.

Shiro was wearing black pants, a white blouse, black vest, purple blazer, and black shoes. He was also wearing his crown on his head that in a few minutes would be placed on Lance’s head.

“About the other day, I just…” Keith said as he stood up from his bow in front of Allura and Shiro.

“I told Lance this wasn't going to be easy,” Shiro said with a smile on his face.

“You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy,” Lance said with a smile.

“I did?” Shiro asked in confusion. ”I... how very wise of me.”

“Lance, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart,” Allura said as she drew Lance into a hug.

“Thanks, mom.”

“You're gonna make a fine king,” Shiro said as he pat his son on the shoulder with a smile. Shiro turned to Allura and together the pair headed off inside to their places. Lance turned to Keith with a soft smile.

“Wish me luck,” Lance said as he kissed Keith’s hand, Keith chuckled and turned at the sound of a soft cough. Behind him was a servant who would be escorting him inside to his designated spot.

* * *

 Acxa, Rolo, and Matt were all uneasy as they watched from above.

Acca was wearing a black dress and silver sandal heels. She was also wearing a silver necklace, silver chandelier earrings, and a black and gold cuff bracelet. She also wore a gold crown shaped headband in her hair.

Rolo was wearing grey pants, a light grey blouse, black vest, black blazer, and brown shoes. He was also wearing a black belt and a black watch. Matt was wearing black pants, a green blouse, black dress shoes, black belt, black blazer, and his black hat. In his arms, he held Bae Bae.

As the singing came to a close, the doors opened and Lance walked down the aisle. The crowd bowing as Lance walked down, a new song forming as he did.

* * *

 “Don't blow it, kiddo,” Haggar said softly as she anxiously watched as Lance stepped up in front of Shay.

* * *

 Shay bowed to Shiro who bent down to allow her to pluck the crown off his head as Lance bowed down. Lance smiled up at his father as Shay placed the crown on top of his head and turned to the magic case where her wand was.

As the case was lifted, Keith turned to Acxa with a nervous look. Acxa just looked back at him with a similar look, as did Matt and Rolo. Allura picked up the wand and handed it to Shay with a soft smile.

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Altea with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?” Shay asked as she stepped in front of Lance, her voice echoing throughout the cathedral.

* * *

 “Oh, grab the thing already!” Haggar called out as she nervously ate popcorn from the bowl.

* * *

 “I do solemnly swear,” Lance said with a nod of his head.

“Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king,” Shay said with a smile. Though, that smile faded as the wand was pulled out of her hand. The crowd gasping at who had grabbed the wand.

* * *

 

“Yes!” Haggar cried out as the island started to shake. Which only meant one thing, the barrier was broken.

“The barrier is broken! We're free!” Ladnock called out as Haggar ran over to the balcony and opened the doors.

“Scepter! Now!” Haggar said as she let out a laugh and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"Child, what are you doing?!” Shay called out as she ran over to Romelle.

“If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!” Romelle yelled out, Lance in front of Keith and pulled him behind him, Shiro doing the same to Allura. “Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!”

“Take cover!” Shiro yelled to the crowd as magic sparked from the wand. Keith ran behind Romelle and fought her to try and pull the wand out of her grasp.

“Careful, Keith!” Allura called out as Keith pulled the wand out of Romelle’s hands. Acxa, Matt, and Rolo noticed and hurried down from the balcony. Romelle quickly ran back into the crowd.

“Keith, give me the wand,” Lance said as he stepped between Keith, his parents, and Shay.

“Stand back,” Keith said just as Acxa, Matt, and Rolo ran in through the door and behind him.

“It's okay,” Lance said as he took a step towards Keith.

“Lance, I said stand back!” Keith said, his voice growling a little bit at the order.

“I told you so!” Nyma said as she stepped up with a glare. Only she was pulled back by Queen Luxia as Keith turned to her with the hand still in his hands.

“Let's go!” Matt said from behind Keith.

“Revenge time,” Rolo chimed in.

“You really want to do this?” Lance asked, his eyes never leaving Keith’s.

“We have no choice, Lance!” Keith said with a sigh. “Our parents…”

“Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours,” Lance said with a smile. Keith glanced around the cathedral. His eyes studied how fearful and worried everyone was about his choice, considering he had the wand in his hands.

“I think I want to be good,” Keith said in a soft voice.

“You are good,” Lance said with a smile on his face.

“How do you know that?” Keith snapped, his voice shaking along with his body.

“Because... Because I'm listening to my heart,” Lance said with a smile as he placed a hand over his heart.

“I want to listen to my heart, too,” Keith said with a soft smile. “And my heart is telling me that we are not our parent,” Keith said with a watery chuckle as his eyes glazed over. “I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy,” Keith said as he turned to Rolo who nodded and flashed him a smile.

“And you, scratching Bae Bae’s belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?” Keith said with a laugh to which Matt nodded, a huge smile on his face. “And Acxa...you do not have to play dumb to get a guy or a girl. You are so smart,” Keith said as Acxa nodded with a watery smile.

“And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Lance. Because Lance makes me really happy,” Keith said as he turned to Lance with a smile, holding up his hand that held Lance’s ring on his finger. “Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys,” Keith said as he held out a fist, a smile on his face.

“I choose good, too,” Rolo said as he joined his and Keith’s fists together.

“I choose good,” Acxa said with a smile as she also put her fist in.

“So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?” Matt asked in a small voice. “Because they're gonna be really, really mad,” Matt said which drew a smile from everyone.

“Your parents can't reach you here,” Lance said with a smile.

“Okay, then. Good,” Matt said as he placed his fist in with a smile.

“Come on,” Keith said as he turned to Lance. The prince stared at him for a few moments before stepping up and adding his fist to the pile. The crowd cheering at the happy resolve.

However, that happiness was over when a cloud of purple smoke followed by lightning appeared and floated down between the teens, Allura, Shiro, and Shay. Everyone’s eyes widened when they realized who the smoke had been as Haggar appeared.

“I'm back!” Haggar called out with a smile.

“It can't be,” Keith whispered as Allura pulled Lance beside her. “Go away, mother.”

“He's funny. Oh! you're very funny,” Haggar said as she turned to her son laughing. “Here. Wand me. Chop chop.”

“No!” Lance called out as Keith went to hand the wand over to his mother but at the last second, he tossed it back to Shay.

”Bibbidi-bobbidi…”

“Boo,” Haggar said as she snapped her fingers and the room froze in place. All except her, Keith, Acxa, Rolo, and Matt. “Psych,” Haggar said with a laugh as she headed up towards Shay. “Ooh, in another time, in another time,” she said as she studied Shiro before continuing on.

” _Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean_ ”

“Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs,” Haggar said as she grabbed the wand from Shay and started to play with the godmother’s nose. “Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?” Haggar asked as she turned to Keith and using the wand, summoned Lance’s ring off Keith’s finger and onto the wand. “Perfect fit!”

“Mom…” Keith said softly as a single tear slipped out of his eye.

“ Aw... Falling in love is weak…” Haggar said as she walked up to Lance and tilted his crown with a smirk on her face. “And ridiculous. It's not what you want.”

“You don't know what I want!” Keith said as his eyes glazed over. “Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!”

“Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil,” Haggar said as she walked up to her son with a roll of her eyes. “You'll get there.”

“No, I will not,” Keith said with a shake of his head. “And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself,” Keith said, which shocked Haggar a little bit. “Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing,” Keith said with a smile as he glanced over at Lance.

“I know one thing, young man. You have no room for love in your life!” Haggar yelled with a glare.

“And now I command, wand to my hand!” Keith said with a glare to his mother. The wand began to glow and was forced out of Haggar’s hand and into Keith’s. “Ha! It worked!” Keith exclaimed in shock.

“I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature,” Haggar as she paced back and forth in anger. “Give me the wand. Give me the wand!”

“Hold on, Keith. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil,” Matt said as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Oh, please! You're killing me,” Haggar said with a roll of her eyes. “You all will regret this!”

The teens watched in shock as Haggar, in a cloud of purple smoke, transformed into a large purple and black dragon. Keith, Acxa, and Matt turned and ran as Haggar blew a breath of fire. Rolo just barely rolled out of the way.

“Hurry, Rolo. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Rolo! Watch it, Rolo, come on Please, Rolo! Rolo!” the teens called out as Haggar flew up and then turned and flew after them. Rolo got the message and ran after his friends.

“Magic mirror, show your bright light!” Acxa called out as she pulled out her magic mirror, Haggar roared as the mirror shone a bright light into her eyes and made her land on the ground in front of them.

“Behind me, guys! Leave my friends alone!” Keith yelled as he pulled Acxa behind him and stood in front of them, protecting them from his mother. “This is between you and me, mother.

“Keith…” Acxa trailed off but Mat just shook his head to keep quiet.

“ _The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one_ ,” Keith said as Haggar’s and his eyes started to glow yellow.

“ _The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one_ ,” Keith repeated again as he stared into his mother’s eyes. This time, he was determined to win.

“ _The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!_ ”

With a shake of her head, Haggar disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Keith turned to his friends who were just as shocked as he was.

“Oh!” Shay cried out as Haggar’s freeze spell on her lifted.

“What just happened?” Acxa asked.

“I have no idea,” Keith replied as they ran up to where Haggar had been.

“Did you do it?” Acxa asked as they took notice of the miniature version of dragon Haggar in the middle of the aisle.

“I don't know.”

“No, no, no, no. Your mother did,” Shay explained as she ran up to the teens. “She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty.”

“Is she gonna be like that forever?” Keith asked as him and Shay bent down to his mother.

“Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she,” Shay said with a smile.

“I believe this belongs to you,” Keith said as he handed Shay back her wand.

“And I believe this... belongs to you,” Shay said as she picked the ring off the wand and handed it back to Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith said with a chuckle as he slipped the ring back onto his finger and stood up with Shay.

“You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class,” Shay said with a smile to which the teens burst out laughing. “Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!” Shay called out and everyone became unfrozen. Lance yelled as he ran towards Keith and Allura went over to Shiro and they collected themselves.

“Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here,” Keith said with a laugh as he grabbed Lance’s shoulders to stop him.

“Right,” Lance said with a nod.

“Oh!” Keith cried out as Lance suddenly picked him up and spun him around with a laugh before he was placed back onto the ground.

“Next time, I rescue you, okay?” Lance asked with a smile.

“Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay?” Keith replied with a chuckle. He noticed Shay had pulled Romelle to the side and turned to Lance. “I will be right back.”

“I love you. But you are on a major time-out,” Shay said as she scolded Romelle.

“Don't be too hard on Romelle. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head,” Keith said as he walked up to the pair. “You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mom got that right,” Keith said to Romelle with a smile.

“I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department,” Romelle said as she gave her mother a soft smile.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Keith replied with a smile as the pair walked off.

Keith noticed Nyma with Queen Luxia and forced a bow to the princess. Nyma gave him a smile and curtsied back, her grandmother nodding her head to Keith. Keith nodded back and turned back to where his mother was, he hurried over as he noticed a servant placing a glass case over his small mother.

“Hey!” Keith called out as he grabbed the attention of the servant. “Careful! That's my mom!”

“Well, let's get this party started!” Rolo exclaimed as the teens formed a group hug.

“Ohayohay, hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! One more chapter to go!
> 
> As we come to the end, I have a question to ask all of you. As we come to the end of Voltron Descendants AU, what movie AU would you be interested in seeing next for Klance?
> 
> Options are: Sleeping Beauty, Swan Princess, Anastasia, Descendants 2, or Cinderella. You can either comment your answer on this story, or use the polls on my Instagram story and my Twitter page, or directly message me on my Instagram, Twitter, or Tumblr pages.
> 
> If y'all haven't go and follow my Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr account. They are all listed under the account name of alchemygirl8.


	10. Set It Off

 

Hours later, the party had started. Shay had used her magic to shorten the girls dresses to be able to dance in while they celebrated.

“ _ Oh yeah _

_ Oh yeah yeah _

_ Let’s set it off _

_ Oh yeah _

_ You can make it happen _

_ Ohay ohay ohay! _ ”

“ _ Kings and queens, it’s our time to rise _

_ Write the book story of our lives, _

_ This is us taking back the night. _

_ Ohay, ohay _ ”

Lance turned to Keith with a smile as he held out his hand to his boyfriend.

“ _ Break the spell, _

_ We were born this way _

_ Be yourself, forget the DNA, _

_ Everybody raise your hands and say _

_ Ohay, ohay _ ”

To their left, Acxa and Narti joined in with smiles on their faces.

“ _ Sound the alarm, get on your feet _

_ Let's set it off and rock this beat _

_ Dance till your heart is wild and free _

_ Ooh, oh, oh _ ”

The pair danced their way over to Lance and Keith, the four joining in song.

“ _ Feeling the power, let it all out, _

_ Like what you see in the mirror, shout _

_ We got the keys, the kingdom's ours _

_ Ooh, oh, oh, _

_ Ohay, ohay hey _

 

_ Let's set it off _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Start a chain reaction, _

_ Never let it stop! _

_ Let's set it off _

_ Oh yeah _

_ You can make it happen _

_ With everything you got! _

_ Let's set it off! _

 

_ Get ready, set it off _

_ Come on _

_ We got to set it off _

_ On the right _

_ Get ready, set it off _

_ To the left _

_ We got to set it off! _

_ Ohay ohay hey! _ ”

Away from the crowd, Romelle sat alone. Her mother had tied her hair into two low pigtails, however, that didn’t change her mood.

“ _ Yo, it's time to set this thing off, _

_ Let's make it happen now _

_ I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors, _

_ Show 'em how passion sound _ ”

Matt and Rolo walked up to where she sat on the bench and sat down beside her. Romelle was surprised when they offered her their hands with genuine smiles on their faces.

“ _ They all told me I should back down _

_ Judgin' me 'cause of my background _

_ Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now _

_ I ain't goin' out like that now _ ”

As Matt and Romelle walked off to dance with the others, Rolo sat down on the stairs. That is, until Nyma walked up.

“ _ Feeling the power, let it all out, _

_ Like what you see in the mirror, shout _

_ We got the keys, the kingdom's ours _

_ Ooh oh oh _ ”

Rolo smiled and followed Nyma up to the dance floor, joining the others in dance.

“ _ Oh yeah _

_ Let's set it off _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Let's set this off! _

_ Start a chain reaction, _

_ Never let it stop! _

_ Let's set it off _

_ Let's set this off! _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Let's set this off! _

_ You can make it happen _

_ With everything you got! _

_ Let's set it off! _

 

_ Get ready, set it off _

_ Come on _

_ We got to set it off _

_ That's right _

_ Get ready, set it off _

_ To the left _

_ We got to set it off _

_ Get ready, set it off, _

_ We got to set it off, _

_ Get ready to set it off _

_ Come on _

 

_ 3, 2, 1, Uh _ ”

As Keith and Lance went to kiss, they pulled away last second and went off in different directions. The crowd dancing in their place.

“ _ Ooh yeah _

_ Let's set it off _

_ Oh yeah _ ”

Lance and Keith reappeared on the top balcony where the other half of the crowd were dancing.

“ _ Let's set this off! _

_ Start a chain reaction, _

_ Never let it stop! _

_ Let's set it off _

_ Let's set this off! _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Let's set this off! _

_ You can make it happen _

_ With everything you got! _

_ Let's set it off _

_ Get ready, set it off _ ”

 

_ Come on _

_ We got to set it off _

_ To the left _

_ Get ready, set it off _

_ To the right _

_ We got to set it off! _ ”

As the song came to a close and the people bowed to the couple, fireworks began to set off above the palace. The crowd cheering at the brightly coloured fireworks.

“Oh, I was having so much fun I almost forgot.”

Keith turned as if he was looking into a camera, his eyes glowing yellow and a smile on his face.

“You didn’t think this was the end of the story, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys? WE'RE DONE DESCENDANTS!
> 
> This was a long process from the beginning when I didn't know if I was going to continue it but I'm glad I decided to. This was so much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you guys didn't know,there are polls on my Twitter page for what should be written next. If you haven't yet go vote on those or if you prefer comment on this story what you would like to see next.
> 
> The options are: Anastasia, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid 3, and Descendants 2.
> 
> The result will be posted on my Instagram and Twitter pages. So stay tuned on those accounts to see what's coming up. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Alchemygirl8


	11. Genie In A Bottle/Announcement

“Here we are at the premiere of the Descendants,” a woman said as she spoke to a camera with a microphone in her hands.

“We just finished watching the new movie starring real-life boyfriends and actors Lance McClain and Keith Kogane,” the woman turned to see Lance walking by after speaking to someone. “And here’s Lance now.”

Lance turned at the sound of his name and smiled seeing a cameraman pointing the camera towards him. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white blouse, and a dark blue blazer.

“So Lance, tell us, what was it like filming the movie?” the woman asked with a smile on her face.

“Well it was very different from what I’ve done before, being that this was my first movie musical and the director and writer used our real names,” Lance replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Do you think you’d do another movie musical?”

“Maybe, we’ll have to see,” Lance said with a wink of his eye.

All of a sudden the lights went dark and Lance headed back to his seat beside Allura who played his on screen mother. A woman stepped onto the stage. Her brown curly hair was tied into a half-updo with a few loose bangs. She was dressed in a purple gown with a slit on the side to reveal black heels, her dress had thin straps that tied behind her neck. The woman had green eyes that were shielded by purple framed glasses and a few loose bangs from her hair.

“Ladies and gentlemen I thank you once again for being here tonight, this movie was a long time in the works,” the woman said with a smile. From her words, you could tell she was the director of the film. “As a final goodbye tonight, we have a performance for you.”

“I present to you, Keith Kogane performing Genie In A Bottle.”

As the music started to play, the woman stepped off the stage and the red curtain rose to reveal Keith and other dancers. Keith was a dressed in capri pants, black ankle boots, a dark purple tank top, and a black vest. He also wore gold armbands, and a gold headpiece on his head.

“ _I feel like I've been locked in tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

_Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way_

_That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say_

_Baby, baby_

 

 _Oh, woah, woah_ **_(my mind is saying let's go)_ **

_Oh, woah, woah_ ** _(but my heart is saying no)_** "

As the chorus came up, the lights shifted between purple and gold which reflected on the gold jewelry pieces the dancers and Keith were wearing.

“ _If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_I've gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_ ”

As Keith danced, Lance couldn’t help but keep his eyes off his boyfriend of 2 years. As shy as Keith could be, dancing was one of his favourite things to do.

“ _The music's fading and the lights down low_

_Just one more dance and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for someone who gets me_

_Heart is racing at the speed of light_

_Let's go and have a little fun tonight_

_Baby, baby_

 

 _Oh, woah, woah_ **_(my mind is saying let's go)_ **

_Oh, woah, woah_ **_(but my heart is saying no)_ **”

The lights once again shifted colours for the chorus but this time teal and gold.

“ _If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free, baby_

_I'll be with you_

 

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_ ”

The background behind Keith and the dancers began to change as well. This time is showed swirls of golden dust swirling around the screen.

“ _Oh, woah, woah_

_My mind is saying let's go_

_Oh woah, woah_

_But my heart is saying no_

 

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta ask me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free, baby_

_I'll be with you_ ”

Keith smiled as he noticed Lance in the crowd, he could always on his boyfriend to calm him down. Especially since he was dancing in front of the large crowd that had gathered to watch the premiere of their movie tonight.

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta catch me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come on and let me out_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_ ”

As Keith finished singing and the dancers stopped dancing, the crowd that had been watching him erupted into cheers. Lance and the other cast members made their way to the stage, Lance grabbing his boyfriends hands while the other cast members joined hands and bowed. The crowd cheered louder as the evenings show was now over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just a fun little chapter with this song since Dove Cameron covered it following Descendants, so I thought since Keith played Mal in the movie why not have him perform it at a movie premier chapter like this?  
> Anyways, I have also decided what I’m going to write about next. I have 4 image clues that will be posted on my Instagram and Twitter pages as a little guessing game. So be sure to check out my pages (alchemygirl8) for those clues and have fun guessing. In 4 days I’ll announce the story of my Instagram and my Twitter so be sure to pay attention to those pages :)  
> And if you haven't guessed, the "Director" of the "movie" was indeed me. Easter egg for you guys ;)


End file.
